Revealing
by Leoruby
Summary: Secrets are always in a state to be unraveled. Read how Stefan's past, 3 people from Pine Valley, Sexis, the return of the Devanes and Kristina and AJ's budding romance connects everyone in Port Charles. In the end, every answer will be revealed.
1. Chapter 1

~REVEALING~  
  
~Chapter 1~  
  
It was the start of a new day. The dew was just settling. And the Quartermaines' morning battles were merely a whisper from Ned's house. Kristina held her hair up with nearby pencil, spinning around in her stool, waiting with anticipation for her poptarts to cool off. As she tilted her head to the side, she muttered, "This is going to be the highlight of my day."  
  
After she finished her meal, she heard a slight knocking on her door. When her feet hit the living floor, she nearly hit her head rushing to put her slippers on. As the knocks got more insistent she opened the door violently. It was Skye... Before Kristina could utter a word, she walked right on in. "I think we may have gotten off on the wrong foot."  
  
"May?" Kristina slammed the door and gave Skye a dirty look. "From what I have seen (and heard), you don't make any attempts to be decent or civil--"  
  
"I am trying to be civil right now!"  
  
"Yeah, why are you? Let me guess. You want me to help you with some scheme, or talk Ned into helping you or maybe both!"  
  
"Listen Christine, that's not why came. But you're just like the rest of the perfect Quartermaines."  
  
"It's Kristina and I am a--my own person. And I don't think your feeble attempt at a truce is going to work so leave."  
  
"I hate to break it to you, but this is Ned's place."  
  
"And he wouldn't want you here either. Out!" Skye sneered at her and left. Suddenly there was another knock on the door. As she opened it, she shouted. "You are such a child!"  
  
"I haven't heard that one before." AJ coyly said.  
  
~Pine Valley~  
  
Anna and Gabriel packed the last of their bags, thinking of all the goodbyes they made lastnight. It was sweet in sense. Bianca finally found love with Frankie, Edmund and Brooke wound up together again, Rosa declared her feelings for Gabriel (but it was too little, too late), and even David said a nice goodbye, even though she discovered that his mother was Proteus. "It was a good ride while it lasted." were his last words to her. And that's all it was. A good ride.  
  
"Where exactly are we going, Anna?" Gabriel muttered.  
  
"To meet some old friends." Anna smiled slightly, thinking of all the people she's missed.  
  
"Is there any possibility that I can come too?" Alex said in the hallway, looking very distraught.  
  
~Alexis' Penthouse~  
  
"...and then he just left me for some blonde bimbo!" V wailed through the receiver.  
  
"I--uh, I'm very sorry V." Objection! If you lighten your hair any more, you might as well be that blonde bimbo. You can't wait to see Sonny's marriage crumble even further...oh why do I even bother? When do you even listen to me about Sonny? Just go and talk to your client, er, brother. Alexis covered the phone and spoke. "Stefan, this will just be minute, are you all right?"  
  
Stefan rubbed his wrists and almost smirked. "I'm fine. A minute's fine, I was tied up for days."  
  
Alexis heard the doorbell and let Jax in. He wasn't glad to see Stefan there to say the least. "Venus, why don't you talk to Jax about this? He knew Simon better then I did." Alexis hands him the phone, but he backs away.  
  
"He didn't."  
  
"Evidently he did. Talk to her, Jax."  
  
"What am I suppose to say? How many pieces Simon will be in? That'll only upset her."  
  
"Stop thinking like a corporate raider and just be a friend--" Jax was about to cave in, but on his way he slipped on the rug and his head hit the arm of the couch.  
  
Stefan took the phone out of a shocked Alexis' hand. "Ms. Ardanowski, I'm afraid we'll have to call you back. Jax is indisposed." 


	2. Chapter 2

~REVEALING~  
  
~ Chapter 2~  
  
"Ok, sure thing Mr. Cassadine." V turned off her phone and muttered. "Indisposed my foot. Jax, just what are you up to?"  
  
The pilot adjusted his hat and tapped V on the shoulder. "Senora Ardanowski, have you decided your destination?"  
  
After hesistating for a moment, she answered. "Yes, Port Charles, New York, please?"  
  
~PCPD~  
  
Angel strolled into the interrogation room and crossed her legs in a certain way that made her dress much more revealing. She smirked at Mac as she blew some smoke in his direction.  
  
"You know, smoking isn't aloud in here."  
  
Angel lit up another cigarette. "Sue me...Mac, what am I doing here? I would think the Sorel investigation would be over. Roy DiLucca killed my father! He admitted it and two people saw him do it. So...why am I here?"  
  
"This has nothing to do with the Sorel investigation."  
  
"Oh really?" Angel closed the blinds and walked slowly to him. "I know what this is about. Your ex-wife moved to Texas, the DA hooked up with Scott Baldwin and every other woman in Port Charles is fawning over Sonny Corinthos or Jasper Jacks--"  
  
"Including you--"  
  
"Not anymore." Angel took off her dress and Mac helped her out of it. As he smoothed back her hair, he leaned in for a kiss. Angel slammed her fist into the desk. "Comm. Scorpio? Uh--Mac?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Did you hear a word I said?"  
  
Mac sighed. There was no way he could tell her the truth. "Yes."  
  
Angel raised an eyebrow. "Well then what should I do?"  
  
"I suggest you wait it out."  
  
"Wait it out? I get a telephone call saying 'There's only one Sorel left and soon there will be none!' and I'm supposed to wait it out? My gut told me to go to Sonny about this, but no. I wanted to do the right thing and talk to you. I don't know why I'm so surprised. This is the PCPD. Inteligencia is not part of your vocabulary. Usted es hijo de una ramera..."  
  
"What does that mean--" Angel screamed and slammed the door. "I think I covered that up pretty well."  
  
~Ned's place~  
  
"I'm sorry. I thought you were Skye."  
  
AJ laughed and started to cough as she let him in. "Oh yeah, that explains it. You should give her a break. She's suffering from Quartermaine syndrome."  
  
"My family's pretty messed up too, but I don't use it as an excuse to be a b*tch."  
  
"Oh, whose you're family? From the sound it, I probably know them." AJ suddenly felt weak and rested his hand on the wall. Kristina walked around as if he didn't ask her a question. He decided it was best to change the subject. "Is Ned around?"  
  
"At a meeting. Look, I'm sorry about not answering--"  
  
"It's fine. I'm sure you have your reasons. And I don't know you well enough to expect an answer. I'm gonna go." AJ's cough crept in once more and if Kristina didn't catch him, he would've collapse.  
  
"Are you ok? You want a poptart or something?"  
  
AJ grinned for the first time in a long time. "It's ok. Just a throat thing."  
  
Kristina felt his forehead and smirked. "Yeah, just a your-forehead-feels- like-lava thing!"  
  
AJ started to protest as she sat him on the couch. "I'm fine, really Christine..."  
  
"It's Kristina, and you're not fine. You have a fever. Stay put! I'm gonna make you some tea."  
  
"You don't have to do this."  
  
"I want to. I have nothing better to do."  
  
"Oh, that makes me feel all warm and cuddily." Kristina smiled at him and headed to the kitchen.  
  
~PC Grille~  
  
Ned fixed his tie and rushed over to the table and sat down. "I'm sorry I'm so late. Traffic--"  
  
The woman finished her drink and smiled softly. "Oh, I just got here myself. You ran up here?"  
  
"I was eager to meet the person who gave all that money to L&B."  
  
"Well now you know. The mystery's over."  
  
"I'm not so sure." Ned squinted his eyes.  
  
The woman chuckled. "I forgot I had this on." The woman removed her hat and pushed her sunglasses down. "Now do you recognize me?"  
  
"Man, I haven't seen you in a while!" 


	3. Chapter 3

~REVEALING~  
  
~ Chapter 3~  
  
"It has been a couple of years. How's Brooke Lynn?"  
  
Ned placed his order and folded his hands. "She's ok."  
  
The woman sipped her drink. "Ned Ashton, I've never seen you at loss for words."  
  
Ned chuckled slightly. "Well it's not everyday that you hear one of the sweetest people you've known being in charge of something so corporate, Keesha Ward. But I knew you had you're Grandmother's spirit and that can take anyone anywhere."  
  
"Just not enough spirit to run Nubian Expressions." Keesha grinned as finished her drink.  
  
"That's not what I was trying to say."  
  
"I know what you were trying to say. You were giving me a compliment. By the way, it's Keesha Covani now."  
  
"You're married?"  
  
"I was married and I have a little girl."  
  
"That's great. What's her name?"  
  
"Zoâ€° Semira Covani."  
  
Ned took his drink and spoke. "Lovely name..." Ned stared at Keesha for a moment and then continued to talk. "Keesha, let's cut to the chase. Why did you give all this money to L&B Records?"  
  
~Sonny's Office~  
  
After finishing the last of his vodka, Sonny continued to look at the pictures he found of Alexis. One was her at the Nurses' Ball. She looked absolutely stunning that night. And the latter was a picture of Eddie's Angel. He never thought she could look so sexy. He was also amused at her expression. She had nothing to be embarrassed about. But she was and so he threw that one away and stared at the other. In a sense, he preferred the one in his hands. She has such poise. Such elegance. And showed throughout the photo. If he could choose one thing to cherish about his lawyer it would be that. Embarrassed himself at his actions, Sonny put the picture in his desk. Without warning, Carly stormed into the room. "What?"  
  
"Jason stopped by."  
  
"Oh, how is he?"  
  
Carly's nostrils began to flare. "Don't give me that! You keep tabs on everyone you know."  
  
"Still doesn't mean I know how he's doin'."  
  
"He's going to travel all around Europe and he wants me and Michael to go with him."  
  
"What did you say?" Sonny said as he stood up.  
  
"I said I'd had to settle a few things. I'm in limbo, Sonny. I either want in or out."  
  
"You're putting me on the spot! What am I suppose to say?"  
  
"It easy. Just say whether you want to be with me or not."  
  
"It's not that simple. Your still my wife, but I can't trust you."  
  
"And you're developing feelings for Alexis and a part of my heart still belongs to Jason. It'll never be the same." Carly paused as the tears began to flow. "Good-bye Sonny." They embraced for the longest time and Carly gave him a tender kiss. "You've been drinking."  
  
"I was thirsty!"  
  
"Bull." Carly wiped the lipstick off his lips and sighed. "I will always love you Sonny."  
  
"I will always love you Carly." Carly winked at him and strolled out."  
  
Sonny's preparation to sit down ceased when Johnny came in. "Ahem. Yes?"  
  
"You wanted me to confirm your meeting with Ms. Davis? I've just been told she's in the hospital."  
  
"Get the car, now!"  
  
~Ned's Place~  
  
Kristina headed over to the couch as she set the tea down only to discover that AJ wasn't there. He was passed out by the door! How can one man be so infuriating? "You don't listen, do you?"  
  
"I didn't want to bother you."  
  
Kristina put his arm around her and set him on the couch. "The only thing that bothered me was you injuring yourself trying to escape me. Now drink the tea or things won't be pretty."  
  
"Coming from you, it'll been hard." Kristina blushed as AJ drank the tea. "Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome. It's supposed to be good with fevers."  
  
"People don't say that to me that often."  
  
"Maybe you don't deserve it often."  
  
"You've heard some things about me."  
  
"I'd be lying if I said I didn't. But I make my own judgements." Kristina looked at the tv guide and then stared at him slightly. "Hey, do you wanna watch 'Almost Famous' while I play doctor?"  
  
"I'd watch 'Blair Witch' if you were my doctor. Are you really a doctor?" AJ said with a sly grin.  
  
Kristina paused as AJ coughed again. "No, I'm a poet." Kristina sighed and turned on the tv. 


	4. Chapter 4

~REVEALING~  
  
~ Chapter 4~  
  
Keesha looked at her manicure as she answered Ned's question. "Because, I'm moving back to Port Charles and I wanted to be in your good graces. Um, you know that building, on the east side, right before the docks? That's where Nubian Expressions is now. We decided that business would be better if we were in a locale that we were familar with--"  
  
Ned stared at her intently. He knew she was purposely straying from his question. "You're already in my good graces. Always have been. Why did you really give all that money to L&B?"  
  
"Because...I want to do business with you."  
  
~Room 225 at The Weathertop, upstairs from The Grill~  
  
"Marcus, you're late! Well, I guess it's police business..." Florence mumbled as flipped through her travel magazine. "Gia's probably there right now. Hope you're having a wonderful honeymoon, baby."  
  
~Room 226~  
  
Stavros finished his brandy as Helena and Vanessa Courtlandt cackled at the man infront of them. "You've always been a good servant, Mr. Covani . But you had to defy me!"  
  
"Mrs. Cassadine, I cannot kill Anna Devane!"  
  
"Oh, but you will. As soon as I find the blasted Ice Princess...but never you mind that. You must. She put my dearest friend behind bars."  
  
Stavros rubbed his chin and approached the trio. "That reminds me. Mother, how exactly did you and Mrs. Courtlandt meet?"  
  
Vanessa gasped. "Oh, in finishing school. My, he is handsome one, isn't he?"  
  
Stavros rolled his eyes. "Mother, this is tiresome. It took you less time to make the Spencers vanish. Why don't you just kill Kieran and have someone else kill Ms. Devane. Or, god forbid, do it yourself!"  
  
"Don't underestimate the element of surprise. It could be useful." Helena walked slowly to Kieran and sighed. "Kieran Covani, what might have been."  
  
Suddenly, Kieran pushed Helena to the floor and tried to escape. Stavros decked him and started to choke him. "No one harms my mother!"  
  
Vanessa helped Helena up and said. "Stavros, darling, he is no use to us dead."  
  
Stavros let go and dragged Kieran over to the fire escape. "I really hope you would reconsider mother's offer." He pushed Kieran over, knowing on instinct he would hold on. Mere mortals were so easy to read. Stavros chuckled as he climbed back into the room. "Let us know when you've made your decison."  
  
~A train heading to Port Charles~  
  
Alex walked back to her seat as Anna greeted her. Anna reclined back and saw her sister's worried expression. "Alex, I'm sure the staff at GH will welcome you. That's not it, is it? You never told us why you wanted to come with us. And why Dimitri isn't with you."  
  
"Dimitri and I broke up! I don't want to talk about it." Anna raised an eyebrow and decided not to discuss it further.  
  
Robin read her medical journal and smiled at Gabriel. "Mom's told me so much about you. It's great to finally meet you. I almost couldn't make this trip. Are you looking forward to Port Charles?"  
  
"I'm gonna miss Pine Valley, but I would miss my family more if I stayed."  
  
Robin shook her head and then got up as she saw V approach her. V grinned. "Robin Scorpio! Going back to Port Charles?" Gabriel got up as well so V could pass him, but she still fell into him before she sat down. "Sorry."  
  
Gabriel smiled slightly. "It's all right."  
  
Robin leaned over and spoke once more. "V, I'd like to introduce you to my uncle, Gabriel Devane."  
  
Anna was going to pry into Alex's relationship woes, but a man tapped her on the shoulder. "Ryan! What are you doing here?"  
  
Ryan sat across from her. "I read my mother's file..."  
  
~General Hospital~  
  
Alexis tried to stifle her laughter as Melissa put ointment on Jax's forehead. "No serious damage. I think the only thing bruised badly is his ego. I need to get the bandages, I'll be right back." Melissa patted Jax on the back before she left.  
  
"I need to make a phone call and--"  
  
"Laugh at me. I'm sorry you find my injury so amusing." Alexis covered her mouth and left the room. "I hope V doesn't think I'm in some danger."  
  
Alexis strolled around the hospital, heading to the payphone. She halted when she saw Sonny walking towards her. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Johnny told me you were in the hospital."  
  
"I am. I-I had to take Jax to the hospital." Alexis glared when Sonny grinned. "He's going to be fine." Alexis laughed slightly when Sonny frowned.  
  
Melissa searched high and low for extra bandages. "This is the supply room, where are the supplies?" Suddenly, she heard a clinking sound behind her. "I really don't need this right now!"  
  
Larry, the new nurse, chuckled. "You mean, you don't need a container full of bandages? There was a fire, so that's why there's a shortage." Larry swiftly moved past Melissa and locked the door. "So, I heard your man's in the good ole 'Pen'."  
  
Melissa sighed and folded her arms. "Yes, Roy's in prison. I have work to do Larry, what do you want?"  
  
The man smiled and slowly walked to her. "You." 


	5. Chapter 5

~REVEALING~  
  
~ Chapter 5~  
  
~The Weathertop~  
  
Vanessa scoffed at Helena's increased admiration of Stavros. "Wha--Well don't just stand there, Helena. What if he falls? His death would definitely draw attention to us and then this whole plan--"  
  
Helena's glaring silenced her. "Vanessa you must know when to be quiet!"  
  
Stavros quietly sat down and had another brandy and gave his mother an amusing look. "Mrs. Courtlandt..."  
  
Vanessa giggled lowly. "Vanessa, please."  
  
"Vanessa...when his arms get weak enough, he will give in or if Kieran dies, our people will deal with it." Stavros started to grin as Vanessa gazed at him.  
  
Outside, the cool crisp air sent a chill down Kieran's spine. His arms began to tremble and his temples pulsated. "Come on. Get it together. You can do this." Using all the strength that he had left, Kieran pulled himself up, and staggered away from 'Lucien Cain''s window. The first window he discovered was open and he slowly crawled in.  
  
~PC Grille~  
  
Ned was taken aback by Keesha's statement. "You want to do business...with me? Why?"  
  
"L&B is a good company to do business with. It's very reliable and I am aquatinted with the owner. And I've always been told that fashion and music work well together. Look at all the models that wind up with rock stars."  
  
"You do have a point. Now why do you think L&B needs your business?" He said smugly.  
  
"Be careful Ned or I'll sick Tracy on you. You know as well as I do that L&B isn't making the money it used to and Nubian Expressions is the top cosmetics company on the East coast, way up top since the owner of Deception suddenly left town...so why wouldn't you do business with me? Especially since I gave you all that money."  
  
"Correction: you gave L&B all that money." Ned leaned back and pondered his options. "We could use a good deal..."  
  
"So, are you going to do business with me or not?" Keesha laughed.  
  
Skye walked up to the main lobby and saw Ned from a distance talking (more like flirting) to some woman. "I guess Alexis is out of his system and with my luck, into the arms of Jasper Jacks." She muttered and tapped the receptionist on the shoulder slightly. "Hi. I'm Skye Chandler-Quartermaine. Has Lucien Cane arrived yet?"  
  
Elton smiled brightly. "He's at another meeting and he told me he would be done in a half hour. Also, he wanted to me to tell you how sorry he is for the delay and how wonderful you're proposition sounded. Oh, just in case you were wondering, those aren't shoulder pads."  
  
Skye nodded and grinned. "Thank you for delivering his message. Did he already get a table?"  
  
"But of course..."  
  
"Ok, just in case his meeting is cut short, tell him I needed to get my files and they're upstairs." Elton nodded and she strolled over to the elevator. As the doors began to close, Taggert opened them, pressed button 2, and leaned on the opposite wall, grimacing in pain. "Are you all right? You look like a truck hit you."  
  
"Just the perks of being a police officer." Taggert muttered.  
  
~A train heading to Port Charles~  
  
Anna shifted uncomfortably as Alex acknowledged him and went back into her deep thoughts. "Ryan, I'm sorry. What does this have to do with me?"  
  
"As I read her file, I found out that Lavery wasn't her maiden name. She was married before. To Duke Lavery." Ryan leaned closer as Anna looked down at the floor.  
  
V smiled at Gabriel as she talked. "Nice to meet you, Gabriel. You're not much of a talker, are you?"  
  
"What gave me away? My warm personality?" He said sarcastically.  
  
V gave him a dirty look. "Ha, ha, ha. Anyway, I'm really looking forward to coming back. There' never a dull moment."  
  
"That's what the problem is." Robin mused as she lifted up to see her mother. "Who is that man talking to my mother?"  
  
Gabriel leaned over to the side to answer his niece's question. "It's just Ryan. He was married to Alex's cousin-in-law."  
  
"Why is he coming to Port Charles?" Robin wondered quietly.  
  
~Alexis' Place~  
  
Stefan clenched the phone as if it was his mother's throat. "What do you mean you don't know where Laura Spencer is? Well what about Luke? Her son? Her daughter? Look, this is absurd, people just don't vanish into thin air!"  
  
Elton stammered. "I-I'm so sorry Mr. Cassadine. I'd like to know where she is, too. If it weren't for this job--Hello? Well that's just rude."  
  
Stefan hung up and threw the phone at the wall. "Helena...what did you do?" Before he could try and solve that riddle, he heard a knock. He didn't recognize the woman, but she seemed harmless so he opened the door. "Can I help you?"  
  
Angel sighed. "This is Alexis Davis' home, isn't it?"  
  
"Whom shall I say is asking?" Stefan said as he leaned back on the door.  
  
"Angel Ellis. I'm looking for Jax--"  
  
"Jax is indisposed."  
  
"Could you just tell him that I'm going downtown to get some of my father's belongings? So he won't think I just vanished?" Angel eyed him suspiciously when he looked at her strangely. "Something wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. I will tell Jax even though it doesn't take that long to go downtown."  
  
"Oh yes, you seem like someone who goes downtown a lot." Stefan cleared his cleared his throat and closed the door. "No wonder Alexis is so stiff." Angel said as she walked away.  
  
~Ned's Place~  
  
AJ had some tea and looked at Kristina in awe. "You're a poet."  
  
"Yes, is it so hard to believe?" Kristina laughed and hit him over the head with a pillow.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"You're such a big baby."  
  
AJ frowned. "No, it's not hard to believe. Has your poetry been published?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What's your last name?"  
  
"Ok, I think that's only fair since I know so much about you including that- -Carter. My last name's Carter." Kristina tilted her head as the movie started.  
  
"Kristina Carter. I've never heard of you..."  
  
"That's because I use a different name. Now will you shut up and enjoy the movie?" 


	6. Chapter 6

~REVEALING~  
  
~Chapter 6~  
  
~GH~ Sonny and Alexis sat in the waiting room, staring into eachother's eyes. Alexis' nerves started to get the best of her and so she blurted out. "Why are you looking at me...like that?"  
  
His eyes seemed to get darker as he spoke. "Because I like what I see."  
  
Alexis laughed nervously. "There's not that much to see."  
  
"That's not true Alexis."  
  
She wished he had agreed with her. That he didn't feel the same way about her. They were breaking a rule. He was a mobster, she was his lawyer. This bond would only hurt people. Yet she yearned for him. As he did for her. So much that they didn't notice Jax staggering out of his room, heading towards the supply room.  
  
***  
  
Melissa couldn't believe what happened in such a little amount of time. She just went to the supply room to get a bandage and now Larry was coming on to her. What a cretin! Roy's in jail, so that's gives him the right? Yes, they did break up, but she would have to be high on ecstasy to reply to his advances. "Larry, I'm flattered. Honestly. But it's too soon for me to have a relationship."  
  
Larry continued to block the door as he sneered. "Who said anything about a relationship? Didn't you hear what I said? I want you!"  
  
Melissa exhaled deeply. "I'm sorry, I don't feel the same way. I need to go back to--"  
  
As she stepped forward, Larry got tired of her reluctance and pushed her up against the wall. "You think I'm ugly don't you. You're sickened by the sight of me." He laughed as he tugged at her uniform.  
  
Melissa cried out and kneed him in the groin. "Yes I am!" Larry groaned as he sank to floor. Melissa tried to open the door, but she couldn't. She winced as she heard Larry shaking the keys, still on the floor. Melissa slowly turned around and twisted Larry wrist, swiftly taking the keys from him. When she finally unlocked the door, Larry hit her on the back with a chair.  
  
"Oh...g*d. Larry, please just let me go."  
  
Larry got more of his strength back and threw her to the floor. "Not a chance. I would've reconsidered, but you had to hurt my package." His sneers continued as he climbed on top of her. "Don't worry this'll be good." Melissa leaned up and spit him in the face. "Or not." He slapped hard on the face as she began to sob.  
  
All of the sudden Melissa heard the words "Get the hell off of her!" coming from a man behind them and Larry being sent flying. Then he shouted at the nurses to call the police. He helped her up and asked cautiously. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm ok, Jax." Before she could utter another word, Larry grabbed the same chair and hit Jax over the head with it, knocking him unconscious. She kicked him upside the head as the guard came in took him away, telling her to wait right there. Melissa reluctantly followed his orders, wiping her tears away and went to Jax's side. He had to be ok, he risked his life to safe her.  
  
"Jax? Can you hear me?"  
  
~The Weathertop~  
  
Skye rested her head on the walls of the elevator, regretting not bringing her watched. Taggert looked at everything but her, which oddly amused her. "My mother's boyfriend is a police officer. I've seen him pretty banged up, too." Taggert nodded and then continued to ignore her.  
  
"Not as bad as you, though. You must not be a good cop."  
  
Taggert folded his arms, staring straight ahead. "Why don't you do me and the world a favor and shut the h^ll up? Nobody gives a d8mn what you say."  
  
Skye hit him with her purse. "Excuse me! You don't know a thing about me..."  
  
He gave her a perplexed look as he rubbed his head. "I know the rest of the Quartermaines and I read the paper. 'Poor little rich girl sent from one mansion to the other!'"  
  
Skye sighed and bit her lip. "You sure do know how to make a a girl feel special." Taggert tried to cover up his smirk and stared at the light that didn't move from the first level.  
  
***  
  
Jocelyn Jacks stirred in her sleep, clutching onto her blanket. Andreas played with her hair and whispered. "Thank you, whoever you are."  
  
She rose, violently, and looked at her watch. "Oh g*d, I'm late!" She laughed to herself as grabbing her clothes and darting to the bathroom. Andreas smoothed his hair back and slowly put on his clothes.  
  
Jocelyn hopped as she darted out of the bathroom, putting on her shoes. As she got her keys, Andreas opened the window. "You can leave with me, you know? My sodding neighbors don't know me well enough to judge!"  
  
"You don't understand. I can't be seen with you."  
  
Jocelyn scoffed. "It's all right. My films aren't that popular in the states, people don't know who I am."  
  
Andreas frowned softly. "But they know who I am."  
  
"You must be relieved that no one saw us come in! Are you James Bond or something like that? None of my business. By the way...your welcome." Jocelyn clicked her tongue and strolled out.  
  
Andreas smiled softly as he climbed out the window. Before he could climb down the building, Stavros grabbed him and dragged him into Vanessa's room. Vanessa giggled and fixed hair.  
  
"My, that isn't Kieran, Helena. But I'd sure like to know who he is."  
  
Helena slammed her fist on the desk. Things were not going according to plan. "What is the meaning of this my son? Why are you accosting Andreas? Where is Kieran?"  
  
Stavros glared at Andreas and let him go. "Mother, where do you think? He's not rotting on the ground. He's not dangling from the railing. So mother, where do you think he is? In someone's room!"  
  
Helena sat next to Andreas and said quietly. "Sometimes I wonder if I chose the wrong son."  
  
Stavros lunged at her, but Andreas blocked the attack. "Now, now. Sit tight my son. Everything will work out smoothly. We just have to find out were Kieran Covani is."  
  
Vanessa took deep breaths as she step away from the trio. Once she felt stable again, she pulled out her cell phone and called her sons. As soon as she revealed who she was, they hung up.  
  
***  
  
Florence goes into a daze as she sews her sweater. Yes, her daughter was doing fine now, but what will happen when the honeymoon's over? She'll go right back to being a Campbell just like she did. "Ow..." Florence yelled as she pricked her thumb. She sighed as she walked to the bathroom. Kieran pulled the curtain out, praying that he wouldn't be seen. "Great, just great Florence. The blood's all over your shirt." She unzipped her shirt and pulled the curtain.  
  
Kieran covered her mouth before she could scream. "Please don't cry out! I swear on my life I won't hurt you..."  
  
~PC Grille~  
  
Keesha smiled at Ned. "You made a wise decision Ned. Just look over these documents and just give them to me when you're ready. I know, I don't sound very corporate, do I?"  
  
Ned took the documents and return the smile. "That's a good thing, Keesha."  
  
~On the road~  
  
Xavier Campbell blew smoke out the window, looking at the picture of him and his sister. She seemed so happy then. She has such melancholy now. As the cab came to a screeching halt, Xavier sighed and handed the cab driver a wad of cash. "Keep it, buddy."  
  
As soon as he left the cab, Angel staggered into it. She clutched onto a lavender book as she slurred. "Take me downtown to Sharkey's Warehouse."  
  
"Sure thing mama."  
  
Angel cackled as he drove towards their destination. "I have to get some stuff of my father's. You see, I've been reading my mother's diary and she keeps on talking about when she was young and how dashing my father was. I gotta get a picture of that. My father, dashing!"  
  
"Well, some people change when they get older."  
  
"Yeah, well he must've done a complete 180." Angel peered at a symbol, hanging from the rear view mirror. "What's that, cabbie?"  
  
The cab driver tap the symbol and sighed. "It's the symbol for Leo. I'm a Leo."  
  
"I'm a Scorpio." Angel purred.  
  
~Ned's place~  
  
AJ watched the movie a little bit and then gazed at Kristina. "So, what name do you use?"  
  
Kristina cleared her throat. "I don't know why I'm telling you this--J. Louisa Morrison."  
  
"You're on the bestseller list."  
  
Kristina yells and throws a pillow at him. "AJ. Movie. Focus!" AJ coughs and drink some more tea. Kristina smiles as a song comes on in the movie. She begins to sing it softly. \Blue jean baby, L.A. lady, seamstress for the band\  
  
\Pretty eyed, pirate smile, you'll marry a music man\ AJ winked at her and continued to sing along. \Ballerina, you must have seen her dancing in the sand And now she's in me--\  
  
\Always with me, tiny dancer in my hand\ Kristina tilted her head and smiled at AJ. AJ put his arm around her and leaned in for a kiss.  
  
Kristina jumped up when Carly slammed the door and stormed in. "Sorry to interrupt AJ, but I need to talk to you." 


	7. Chapter 7

~REVEALING~  
  
~Chapter 7~  
AJ decided to be an adult about the situation. Never mind that Carly barged in unannounced. Carly is supreme to all other life forms. Kristina decided to hold back as well, but Carly had to make a snide comment. "I need to talk you. Alone, not in front of the child."   
  
Kristina scoffed and approached her. Carly had some nerve, she barely knew her! "Listen dragon-nose! The only child I see in here is you. And by the way, you don't know me well enough to comment on my age which is well away from that of a child or 18 year old for that matter, so why don't you shut your self-righteous mouth?" Carly scoffed and looked her up and down.   
  
AJ laughed and put his arm around Kristina. "Don't waste you're breath, Kristina. Carly, why don't we talk outside?" Carly bit her lip and followed AJ outside. "Ok Carly. What happened that didn't require a phone call or a knock on the door?"   
  
Carly glared at him and then complied. "Michael wants to see you and I'm not gonna deny him that. I think he needs to see who you really are for himself. I'm going on a trip, which is for best. I don't want him to see us fighting. You know what fighting can cause, don't you AJ?"   
  
AJ cleared his throat and returned the glare. "It was an accident. You said so yourself. Why rehash this over and over---When will you 'allow' me to see my son?"   
  
"Tomorrow. Leticia will bring him over. Don't try anything funny cause Leticia's not leaving his side."   
  
AJ nodded and Carly left. He felt like punching the wall, but he composed himself. He didn't have the strength to do it anyway. AJ walked backed in and somberly sat next to Kristina. Kristina warmly smiled at him and brushed back his hair, quietly wondering what just happened. "Carly's going to let me see my son...Look, you've been very kind and you barely know me. That's probably why. I'm feeling better---I need to go....About what was almost happened--"   
  
Kristina laughed at his vagueness of it. "You almost kissed me and now you're feeling uncomfortable because we just officially met today. And Carly has you rattled because you're overjoyed about seeing someone you should've been aloud to see in the first place. I don't think you can just relax with me anymore--so if you want to go..." AJ nodded and after some pause, he left. Kristina felt this dread, something she's never felt in this way before. They had just met! There was no reason to feel like this. Suddenly, another feeling overwhelmed her. Something in the closet beckoned to her. Before she headed in that direction, AJ came back. "AJ--" He ran to her, his sickness seeming to evaporate and cupped her face. Kristina's eyes sparkled and she kissed him softly on the lips. AJ moaned and lightly grazed her teeth with his tongue. She held him close, letting him inside her mouth.   
  
They regretfully stopped their duel as AJ put his fingers through her bright locks. "I don't want to go, but I have to."   
  
Kristina sighed and nodded. "I understand completely. I can tell Michael means a lot to you." AJ kissed her forehead and left. And this time he didn't come back.   
  
~GH~   
Alexis continued to feel strange around Sonny. They've hardly said a word but his eyes spoke volumes. It was so intense. No one has ever looked at her in that way. "Sonny--I need to see how Jax is."   
  
"Why do you care so much about candyboy?"   
  
"Because he's an important part of my life." Alexis prepared to go back to Jax's room, but Sonny grabbed her arm. "He hit his head pretty hard, I should see if he's all right!"   
  
Sonny said these last words very slowly. "Are you in love with him?"   
  
In a shocked fashion, she sat back down. "Sonny why are you asking me this? What's this sudden interest in my love life?" Alexis took deep breaths and looked Sonny straight in the eye. "We shouldn't talk about this here. I have to see how he is."   
  
***   
Jax walked through Angel's forest in awe. It seemed magically foggy this day. If not for Brenda leading him, he would not know the way. He still didn't understand the purpose of this journey. As if reading his thoughts, Alexis murmured behind him. "To find who keeps you're heart."   
  
"A simple task!" V said sarcastically. "This man's has had more love affairs than Frank Sinatra."   
  
"Cute, very cute." Skye said, sitting by an oak tree. "Who brought her? She's just your friend."   
  
"Friends make the best lovers." Another said walking out of the lake. "As do enemies."   
  
"And sometimes it's love at first sight." His first love said in the wind.   
  
Brenda continued to lead him to his destination, stopping abruptly as a woman, her identity blinded by the sun, approached him. "...Sometimes, it's who you'd least expect."   
  
~A train heading to Port Charles~   
Anna rubbed her temples as she talked once more to Ryan. "Oh Ryan. If I had any idea, I would've approached you. Not have you chase me down. So let me process this--"   
  
"There's nothing to process--Duke Lavery is my father."   
  
"I'm sorry if I upset you but you know d8mn well that I just got all my memory back recently."   
  
Ryan sighed and looked down at the floor. "I guess I'm still not over Gillian."   
  
Anna nodded somberly as Alex shifted in her seat and pretended she was asleep. Guilt overwhelmed her. The shooter was after her and sister, Gillian had nothing to do with it. She had no clue how Ryan could stand the sight of them.   
  
Ryan patted Anna on the shoulder. "Don't blame yourself. She was waiting for me." He should've suspected that something was wrong with Irene Pringle, but she seemed trustworthy enough. He never imagined that she was a killer, no one did.   
  
Alex drifted into to slumber for real after Ryan said those words. She still blamed herself, but she realized that he didn't hate her. Her slumber didn't last for long as the train made it's final destination. V fell into Gabriel again, attempting to walk pass his seat. Robin noted quietly to herself that Gabriel didn't seem to mind it at all. Or maybe Robin was just developing a dirty mind. After they all got there belongings and stepped out, Gabriel approached V. "Do you know Mac Scorpio?"   
  
V shrugged. "Somewhat."   
  
"Well, could you tell me something about him?"   
  
"I think your sisters and your niece would know better than I would. Unless Mac Scorpio isn't really what you want to talk about."   
  
Alex turned around and noticed Gabriel wasn't following them. She was about to shout at him, but Anna nudged her. "I thought doctors were supposed to be astute..."   
  
"I am. He's still getting over Rosa and this woman could hurt him too. So get off my a$$!"   
  
Gabriel sighed at V. "I just wanted an outside opinion. I wasn't flirting." V nodded and grinned at him. Her expression made him extremely nervous. "Don't look at me like that."   
  
"Why are you so jumpy?" Gabriel glared at her and walked away. "I didn't think after I stepped off the train the ride would still be bumpy."   
  
~The Weathertop~   
Kieran ceased covering Florence's mouth as she nodded to keep quiet. Florence gasped as he let go. "I'm sorry to scare you."   
  
"What do you want? I don't have a lot of money." She secretly feared he wanted something else when he didn't respond. Kieran tried not to looked at her zipped down shirt, but it was hard not to. Florence looked down and quickly zipped up. "What in the hell do you want?"   
  
Kieran slightly pulled her out of the bathroom and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "I need you're assistance."   
  
"And why should I help you?" She said, creeping towards the phone.   
  
"Because the world as you know it could come crashing down if you don't."   
~Alexis' place~   
Stefan was worried. Not for Jax, but for his sister. Jax for what ever reason, meant a lot to her. He hoped she wasn't falling for him, it seemed that Angel woman had her eye on him. Granted Alexis could handle herself, but he didn't want her in tedious trouble. Stefan clutched his brandy as he consumed some more. A part of him told him to call his driver, but he wanted to wait for her. Besides, his fear of his mother intensified after she captured him. She probably still thinks he's below the hospital. Can that ruffian at the door stop Helena's men? Stefan shrugged off his thoughts as he felt someone touch him. "Marisol?" The figure nodded. "You cannot be real!"   
  
"Ah, but I am in your heart my corazon. You are still living as though I am alive. Even with Lasha...and where is she while we're on that subject?"   
  
Stefan cupped his face in his hands. "I don't know. That's Luke's quest, not mine. Please leave me be!"   
  
"I cannot! You still relive that day. That day on the shore..."   
  
Tears began to spring from his eyes. "I was foolishly drinking. How could I have done something so fatal? I loved you."   
  
"And I loved you." The figure spun closer to him. "This doesn't sound like you at all. Does it, Stefan?" Before he could answer, the figure disappeared and his head began it's spinning.   
~On the road~   
Angel fingered the designs on the diary as the cab spend on. "How could she be so wrong? I guess he was a good liar."   
  
The cab driver looked at her through the rear view mirror. "Who?"   
  
"My father. She said how much she loved him in this book. I guess she left out the later years. I'll curse myself if I ever wind up as gullible as her! I'm sorry, I've had a lot to drink."   
  
"Ah, it's ok, mate! People tell me their woes all the time."   
  
"Do you get tired of it?"   
  
"Not from Scorpios!" The cab driver grinned.   
  
Angel smiled slightly. All the sudden, he started to move violently. "What is it?"   
  
The cab driver was to riled up to answer. The brakes weren't working. Not at all. In a matter of seconds, Angel let out a blood churdling scream as the car crashed into a nearby tree.   
  
***   
AJ left Scott Baldwin's office, somewhat amused by Scott and Dara's relationship. Who saw those two coming? And yet they seemed content, AJ yearned for that feeling. Maybe Kristina would help him get there. As he drove back to town, fear began to creep over him. He was about to pass the land in which he turned Jason Quartermaine into Jason Morgan. He quickly pulled the car over once he saw the cab wrapped around the tree.   
  
The cab driver stirred and felt the blood leaking from his right temple and smelled the gasoline. In between blackouts, he felt a man of short stature pulling him out far away from the car and beforehand asking if there was anyone else in there. "Yes, she had to go to Sharkey's...something about her fa...."He decided to save his energy inorder to help AJ get a passed out Angel out of there without increasing her injuries.   
  
Angel squinted as woke up. She saw three shadowy figures before her. "Dad? No...no! I won't leave."   
  
AJ kneeled down and spoke to Angel. "Angel, your father isn't here. It's just me and---"   
  
"Bobby."   
  
"And Bobby. The ambulance will be coming soon. All you need to do is to stay with us." 


	8. Chapter 8

~REVEALING~  
  
~Chapter 8~  
  
~PC Grille~ Ned signed the appropriate documents and smiled slightly. "Keesha, you're really savvy, you know that?"  
  
"Well, tell my ex that!" Keesha thought bitterly. "Thank you Ned, I miss this--us being civil. I treated you badly when I thought---"  
  
"How were you to know that I was lying, taking Junior off the hook? I don't blame you for being angry at me. Who wouldn't have been?"  
  
Keesha nodded and shook his hand. "It's going to be great working with you, Ned. And I'm glad we cleared this up, I'd like us to be friends."  
  
Ned returned the shake. "I wouldn't mind that at all." They both smiled and went their separate ways.  
  
~The Weathertop~ When Andreas entered Jake's Bar, all he expected to see were other lost souls drowning their sorrows. He was prostituting himself, he wasn't going to sugar coat it, with the woman who had his brother killed. At first he truly didn't know what Helena did, but now there was nothing he could do. He was a dead man if he showed the slightest bit of disgust. Even with that, Helena trusted her concubine and so he felt free at Jake's. So much that he barely felt the need to finish his beer. After some sentiments with an amused Jake, he saw her. A radiant beauty with olive-blue eyes and a womanly body. She took his breath away. Her golden, cropped locks bounced as she walked slowly over to the bar. He thought she was going to order a drink, but she asked Jake if she could film a movie here! Helena smoothed back Andreas' hair, much to Stavros' chagrin. He knew Andreas was very nervous. About what, he couldn't pinpoint. "Tell me Andreas, why were you out on the fire escape?"  
  
"I was trying to protect madam. If someone who wishes her harm were to see me--"  
  
"Then she would be put in danger. Helena, where did you get this one?" Vanessa giggled.  
  
Helena rose and backed Vanessa into a corner. "In Greece. Now please stop with these tedious questions or I will have you sent back to jail. And I don't want to do that, your clout in the hallucinogenic world has done me well."  
  
"I understand completely. I'm just nervous. I-I just called my sons..."  
  
"Just because we went to finishing school together doesn't mean I give a d8mn about you or your children. You know why you're here."  
  
Vanessa nodded somberly as Stavros stated the matter at hand, eyeing Andreas suspiciously. "Shouldn't one of us be looking for Kieran?"  
  
In Helena's worry of Andreas and disgust of Vanessa, she swayed from the matter at hand. She was getting weary of all these schemes, but how else was she going to be content? Yes, the Spencers were gone, but there were still other threats... Helena contacted one of her many right hand men and ordered him to do the work for her. After she donned herself in a plausible disguise, she snuck out with Andreas tagging along. Once Helena was out of sight, Vanessa began to sob. Stavros rolled his eyes and handed her a tissue. "I'm sorry, I'm such a basket case! My sons want nothing to do with me."  
  
Stavros had some brandy and was I little surprised that he identified with her. "I am kind of in the same predicament myself. My dear Nikolas thinks that I am--"  
  
"A monster. Mine too, but who could blame them really. I killed a man and let Leo get charged for it, darling."  
  
As Stavros spoke some more, his voice began to tremble. "I killed an innocent woman so people wouldn't find out that I'm in the land of the living."  
  
Taken aback, she yelled. "Excuse me?"  
  
Stavros shook his head and backed Vanessa in a corner, much like his mother did. "We have a lot in common...don't we Mrs. Courtlandt?"  
  
"Wha--Stavros, are you coming onto to me?"  
  
Stavros grinned and then looked at his watch. "I'm sorry, we're going to have to do this another time." Stavros left, leaving Vanessa in a perplexed state.  
  
*** Florence scoffed as Kieran took the phone away from her. "Don't look so stunned. What, did you think I was going to sit down and listen to your crazy talk?"  
  
Still holding onto the phone, Kieran said. "It's not crazy, if you don't let me hide, your world will not be pretty."  
  
"You say you're not trying to scare me, but then you're threatening me!"  
  
"I'm not. A woman named Helena Cassadine---"  
  
"Oh dear Lord..." Florence sighed as she sat on the bed. That name always meant trouble.  
  
"You know her! Well then you have to understand. I'm not a criminal, just an ordinary man. A father and a husband. And then I saw her, Mrs. Cassadine, and it was as if she put a spell on me. And I started performing tasks for her, tedious, but still very evil. Things I can't even begin to explain. Then, she told me to do something that I just couldn't do. Kill one of her enemies. I've heard about Anna Devane in the past and she's no enemy of mine. I just can't do it---"  
  
"I wish my brother was here, he would definitely know if you were lying. For some reason, I don't think you are. You can hide here. But we should call the police."  
  
Kieran shook his head. "Most of 'em are working for her!"  
  
"My son is not working for Helena Cassadine!"  
  
"Your son's a cop. D8mnit, I break into your place and I insult your family. I must be making a h^ll of an impression."  
  
"It's all right. You're obviously in a heap of trouble. Is there anyone I can contact to help you?"  
  
"My wife Keesha, but she doesn't know anything about this. She just thinks I've turned into a total arse."  
  
"I'm shocked...Do you want me to contact her or have you thought of someone else?" Before he could answer, someone knocked on the door. "That's probably my son."  
  
*** After a long silence, Marcus finally spoke to Skye. "Look, you're right. I don't know you well enough to judge you. I apologize."  
  
Skye rolled her eyes. "If you want my forgiveness, fix the elevator!"  
  
Taggert scoffed. "I'm not a repair man and the emergency button ain't working so I suggest you just wait this out."  
  
"Wait?!? All I have been doing is waiting."  
  
"Patience is a virtue."  
  
Skye absentmindedly rested her back on the door, somewhat startled by what he said. "My mother used to say that to me, when she was normal." She fought tears back spoke some more. "Being a wise@$$ isn't a virue, either, but you're forgiven. I only hold grudges when it suits me. Let me give you some advice that I'm sure the academy told you. Don't--"  
  
Xavier stood infront of the elevator, lost in his own melancholy, until the doors opened and a woman fell into his arms. "Are you all right?"  
  
Skye locked eyes with him. "I'm fine, just thoroughly embarrassed." Skye looked at Taggert and laughed. "Well, it works now, but I think I'll take the stairs. Oh, my advice to you Marcus: don't judge a book by it's cover."  
  
Xavier gently let go of Skye and looked at Taggert, who left the elevator the first chance he got. "Marcus? It's been so long! I haven't seen you since you and Florence were in Nawlins."  
  
Skye decided not to interrupt anymore reunions, so she quietly walked away, leaving Xavier silently wondering who that beautiful creature was. Taggert walked up to him and patted him on the back. "Xavier, how in h^ll are you?"  
  
~Train Station~ V tried to shrug off Gabriel's sudden mood swing to no avail. He left with his family and that Ryan guy. He was gone, so why was she still thinking of him? Her thoughts drifted from Gabriel to Jax. Now no one was returning her calls. And Alexis' phone was disconnected, but she had just talked to her earlier. "Jax...just what kind of trouble are you in? I should've taken the plane all the way!" She muttered as she walked towards her destination.  
  
~GH~ Her identity was revealed to Jax and he kissed her sweetly on the lips. Everyone cheered. He was quite shocked at who now had his heart, but in a pleasant way... Jax awoke on a gurney with Alexis by his side. "You always have to be the hero, don't you?"  
  
"Did they arrest him? Is Melissa hurt?" He grunted.  
  
"Yes to both questions. She's been through enough with Roy and now some impertinent nurse attacks her!"  
  
"Almost sounds as if she's a Cassadine." Jax joked.  
  
"You are in no position to make any jokes, you had two head injuries in the same day!"  
  
Jax's tone became somber. "Is she really ok?"  
  
"Only because of you. Amy took her home after some prodding. She wanted to thank you in person."  
  
"If I had gotten to the supply room sooner---"  
  
"Don't play the 'if' game, Jax. You'll always lose. And besides, you need to rest."  
  
Jax shifted to his side, looking through the window. His eyes widened as he saw a woman being rushed into the next room. "Angel..."  
  
*** Angel just breathe. Breathe! No brakes, no brakes...His name was Bobby! The Leo. Ok, you haven't lost you're memory--Oh g*d! Is he all right? AJ, he helped us. I see him, with Mac. Hablando a Mac. All these doctors hovering over me! I don't see Bobby...he can't be dead. I saw him standing with AJ. I'm in the hospital. I'm a room. I blackout....I hear Jax faintly and Sonny begging me to squeeze my hand and I do so. Alexis...she's consoling them. Good, don't let them worry about me. I'll be fine. I blackout....He's approaching me. I try to move. My back. Lastima...He helps me to relax. How, I don't know. He asks me what I was going to get at Sharkey's. I tell him warily. I blackout..... Kristina walks in and sits by her side. "Angel, are you awake?"  
  
Angel opens her eyes and begins to sob. "Oh Kristina, it isn't over with my father. Not by a long shot." 


	9. Chapter 9

~REVEALING~  
  
~Chapter 9~  
  
~Helena's Lab~  
  
Andreas carefully noted a bottle marked 'Proteus', as Helena sat him down. "Madam, shouldn't we be searching in The Weathertop for Mr. Covani?"  
  
"Do you really think he's detained there? Too obvious, my dear. And if he were so indolent to hide there, whoever's helping him will be dealt with." Helena peered at Andreas and fiddled with a strange trapezoidal object. "Besides, he won't be able to defend himself for long...have you forgotten about my latest device?"  
  
~The Weathertop~  
  
"Bollix..." Kieran muttered under his breath as they continued to hear knocks. Florence tried to hide what she felt inside, which was complete and utter fear. The odds were not in favor of the knocker being her son. As if he could read her mind, he uttered. "I bet a ton of shillings that you son isn't the one out there. Are you a serious threat to the Cassadines?"  
  
"Not a serious one."  
  
"Then neither she or her goons would think that you have me here. I think it's safe to open it."  
  
Florence nodded and grabbed a pair of scissors, just to be safe. For some reason that amused Kieran and she pointed it in his direction. "It won't be good if you get on my bad side." Kieran nodded, still quite amused, and sat on the windowsill. After slowly opening the door, Florence was surprised to see who was standing before her.  
  
Jocelyn tried all day to contact Jax to no avail. She wished silently that there was nothing wrong. If there was, she would never forgive herself. She and family have been estranged ever since she chose a career in film instead of a marriage into royalty. Jocelyn did not love the man, so that kind of commitment was out of the question. But years have past and now she lives in the same town as her brother above The Grille. To get over her failure to contact her brother, she looked for her Entertainment Weekly. It was not delivered to her! In a rage due to prior events, she demanded her magazine, only to learn that it was delivered to the room down the hall and so she proceeded to knock on the door of that very room. When the door finally opened, the woman that stood before her had on a bloody shirt, clutching onto a pair of scissors. "Oh, don't panic---wait a minute, are you auditioning for my film?"  
  
Florence composed herself and placed the scissors on her desk. "No, show business is more of my daughter's style." She then looked at her appearance and laughed quietly to herself. "Just a sewing mishap and I thought you were a thief."  
  
"The only thing that I steal is men's virtue. Now call me a croc, but I do believe you have something of mine. The Entertainment Weekly?"  
  
She smiled slightly and handed it to her. "It was nice talking to you, but I'm a little under the weather." Jocelyn grinned as Florence slammed the door. "I feel like such a fool."  
  
"Nonsense, you assumed it was the ice queen herself...Listen--I don't even know your name."  
  
"I don't see how you could. It's Florence. Florence Campbell. Your turn."  
  
"Kieran Covani." He looked down at the floor, in awe of its blandness and continued to talk. "I assume you're familiar with this place. Where can I sneak out, unnoticed?" Kieran got up and slowly approached her.  
  
Florence turned away and looked at her reflection on the closet mirror. "You're not sneaking out, because everything is out in the open. No, you're staying here with me."  
  
"Do you think that's wise--"  
  
"You're staying for the night and that's final. I have some extra blankets, you can sleep in the tub. My son was supposed to visit me today so I'll tell him to come tomorrow. His day at work was too stressful to deal with you." She did the things she proclaimed to do and as nightfall fell among them, he gathering the blankets and pillows and headed into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. "Florence Campbell ... you are a good woman."  
  
Florence shifted around in her bed and then quickly looked at the gun in her drawer. "Florence Campbell...you are a fool."  
  
~Alexis' Place~  
  
After a little bickering with her sister, Kristina moved into to Alexis' apartment. The packing didn't take that long, not long at all, since Kristina already had her bags packed long before. Even the object in Ned's closet that beckoned to her. Alexis smiled softly at Kristina as she studied her in the kitchen. The legal eagle tried to focus on the heating of her popcorn, but Sonny's words began to float in her mind. "Are you in love with him." "If only you knew..." She breathed out loud.  
  
Kristina tilted her head and smirked. "If only who knew?" Before Alexis could make a fabrication, Kris' cell phone rang. It was AJ! And because of this, she went to her room for some privacy. "Hello stranger. I was hoping you wouldn't lose this number."  
  
AJ sat outside, basking in the cool crisp air. He was just getting over a sickness, but he didn't care. Also, the sight of Zander climbing into his sister's room was amusing. "Hello beautiful. How's Angel doing? I only saw her right after..."  
  
"She's pretty shaken up. It might be mob-related, the accident. The police can't determine anything yet. G*d, I just hope this is the worst of it. Angel means a lot to me, if it weren't for her, I wouldn't have found my sis--ter." Kristina bit her lip as she finished her sentence. She didn't know him well enough to disclose anything, but something told her it was all right. That Helena's reign would soon be over.  
  
AJ wanted to pry about her sister, but he felt that she would tell him when she's ready. "I'm sure this is as bad as it will get. Kristina, earlier today--"  
  
"Was wonderful." She grinned.  
  
"Yes, and I hope it will continuing being like this."  
  
"Me too." Kristina sighed and turned off her phone and headed back to the kitchen where Alexis had engulfed the popcorn. "Alexis, how do you manage?"  
  
"Stress." Alexis lightly tapped Kris' hand and spoke softly. "Are you ok? I was at the hospital with Jax when...I don't want to upset you. Okay counselor change the subject! What have you been up to?"  
  
Kristina blushed slightly. "Well, you should ask who. Um, I kissed AJ Quartermaine earlier today."  
  
Alexis put her face in her hands. "Interesting choice."  
  
"It wasn't a choice. It was something beyond choice. It was magical."  
  
"I know Ned told you all about AJ. Why, as Emily would say, did you go there?"  
  
Kristina thought about him deeply and then responded. "Because beneath his flaws is something very pure and admirable. And I know I don't know him very well, but I'm never wrong about a person. And I'm no saint, I have done things that I'm not proud of! Having feelings for AJ is not one of them." Kristina bit her lip and marched up the stairs.  
  
Alexis rubbed her temples and heated up some more popcorn. "Who am I to talk? I'm in love with Sonny Corinthos!" 


	10. Chapter 10

~REVEALING~  
  
~Chapter 10~  
  
She was stalling. And she knew it. Jocelyn could easily confront people, except a member of the Jacks family. They loved her with all their hearts, but at times they could be domineering. Especially Lady Jane. She had her heart set on Jocelyn living comfortably with The Prince. But Jocelyn wanted to pursue her dreams, be independent. And she did just that...but she 'lost' contact with her family in the process.  
  
A lot of time had past. Her success in film abroad gave her confidence, but she needed to see her family. It was long overdue. First she arranged to talk to Jerry while on location in India. They both expressed how much they missed eachother and their childhood in Australia. She dreaded her accent, but he wore it like a badge of honor. Maybe someday she'll cease attempts to change it. She wanted so badly to speak to John and Jane, but she opted to visit Jax instead.  
  
But had she visited Jax? No and she had been in Port Charles for more than a week. Jocelyn's excuse was that she had received a script, a good one mind you, and proceeded to look at the locale of the city. What would be right for her latest movie. Why? She always thought quietly to herself, was work so easy and family so hard?  
  
All of this flooded her mind when she entered Jake's, her hips swaying absentmindedly. She decided that this bar was the perfect setting for her latest project, "Revealing." After some negotiating with owner, Jocelyn obtained rights to film at the 'seedy' bar. After she observed the place, she had some drinks, noticing the sad Adonis sitting next her.  
  
Although she didn't like to pry, she had to know why this beautiful man was upset. He told her that he had to service someone who was his enemy. If not, life would not be serene for him. What the man said struck a cord with her. Her problems with her family were trivial; she would see Jax first thing the following day.  
  
Hours past as she talked of Siddharta, Bollywood, and The Mahabharata. They hardly knew eachother, h^ll they didn't even know eachother's name, but he seemed enraptured by her words. Thoughts she hadn't had for a while crept into her head as she softly held his hand. The man slightly touched Jocelyn's blonde locks and his eyes had a look of fear and contentment in them. She saw the fear, but Jocelyn continued to hold his hand. "Would you like to join me...in my room at The Weathertop?"  
  
"Yes. But it has to be as the Americans say: 'on the down low.'"  
  
They went in separate cars and Jocelyn patiently waited for him. He entered her room, surprised that she was already in a state of undressed. "You didn't think I invited you here just to talk?" She walked slowly over to him and started kissing his neck with the same speed.  
  
"No...I most certainly did not." He breathed fumbling for his wallet, knowing that for the first time in a long time, he wanted to do some servicing...  
  
~PCPD~ Mac looked through the files that piled on his desk. He wanted to see Angel himself, but Taggert was handling it and maybe that was for the best. With what transpired the last time he saw her. It was unethical and unprofessional--but sooner or later he would have to speak with Ms. Ellis again. Even though the cab was in bad shape, foul play was still detected. Each file was on a local mob family that would have a grudge against a Sorel. There was no telling just who was responsible for 'the accident.' He looked through the file on the Jerome family and started to get lost in the past.  
  
A woman tip toed into his office and covered his eyes with her hands. "Guess who?"  
  
~The Grille~ Skye began to thoroughly enjoy her meetings with Lucien Cain. He had some sort of hold on Edward, which delighted her. She had all the ELQ stocks she wanted, but there was something troubling her. "Mr. Cain, I am appreciating your help, but what's in it for you?"  
  
Stavros grinned slightly. "A Chandler and a Quartermaine as an ally."  
  
"An ally in what ?" She muttered, her tone completely different.  
  
"Ms. Chandler, Ms. Chandler, Ms. Chandler. If I granted you that answer, I would have to dispose of you."  
  
"Then I won't ask you that again. I'll just sit here all docile-like and hear what the big bad man has to say."  
  
"I'm serious Ms. Chandler, there are certain aspects of this dealing that you are not permitted to know."  
  
Skye nodded, biting her tongue. Out of nowhere, she thought of when she fell out of the elevator and this dashing man caught her. Just exactly who was he? A part of her felt compelled to know.  
  
~The Market~ Melissa walked through the candy aisle, talking to Amy on her cell. "I'm fine, really. Yes, Roy is fine. No, we're not and I'm sure you already know. Well, I'm sorry too. My back? A little pain here and there, but he--um, he didn't do that much damage. I'm serious. I'm fine!" Melissa moaned and turned off her phone. After searching for a while, she found the peppermint paddies and headed to the register.  
  
As her items got rung up, she heard a voice that sounded strangely familiar. But it couldn't be... "Hey mate! Could you hurry up with those cigars?"  
  
She fiddled with her necklace as she approached his aisle. Tears began to stream down her face. "Robert?" 


	11. Chapter 11

~REVEALING~  
  
~Chapter 11~  
  
Robert turned around and glanced at Melissa. His bandages were improperly put on, slipping off every so often. After the stare down, he spoke. "Most people call me Bobby."  
  
Melissa wiped a lone tear from her face. "What's your lastname?"  
  
"...Soltini." He scoffed. "Now why the hysterics, love? And how did you know my name?" Robert bought the cigars and lead Melissa out.  
  
"I'm sorry, I feel so foolish. I just thought you looked familar." Melissa sniffed and wrapped her scarf around her.  
  
Robert looked at her, fighting tears and preparing to go. He stopped her gently and sighed. "You look familar as well. Like someone I knew a long time ago...her name was--" He paused at the overwhelming feelings that were possessing him. People, places, words, were filling his mind. "Yvonne."  
  
Melissa stared at him in awe. "That was my mother name. Do you know this woman's lastname?"  
  
"Well, now I suppose it would be Bedford. But it could still be Scorpio..." Robert realized his words as his head began to spin. "I--I need to sit down."  
  
She helped him sit down and against her own self-pleading, she inquired some more. "You must be the Robert I knew--know. How many Yvonne Bedfords are there? And ones that looked like me?" She paused and checked his bandage. "I never knew her maiden name, it could be Scorpio...The police commissioner, his name is Mac Scorpio."  
  
Robert had violent images of the sea and jumped up with the same harshness. "Malcolm...my brother."  
  
Melissa gasped. "His real name is Malcolm?" Melissa fiddled with her necklace and embraced him. "I thought you were..."  
  
"Melissa--don't take me--" Robert passed out, leaving blood on Melissa's sky blue shoulder."  
  
~PCPD~ "You've been doing this for as long as I can remember Robin. I know it's you."  
  
Robin laughed and removed her hands. It was now revealed to him that Anna and her twin had entered his office as well. Alex looked through the window and motioned Gabriel to come in. After some prodding, he did just that. Anna patted him on the back and grinned at Mac. "Mac, this is Gabriel."  
  
Mac shook his hand. "I've heard a lot about you. How was Budapest?"  
  
Gabriel shrugged. "Colder."  
  
Anna sat on the desk, deep in thought. "I wanted you to meet someone, but he's getting settled...Duke Lavery's son."  
  
"His son?"  
  
Alex smiled. "We didn't know either. It's a small world."  
  
There was an awkward silence amongst them all. Anna sat with Robin by the window and spoke. "No one's going to say it, so I will. There's something missing. Someone missing. But I'm happy that I'm free and with my daughter-- "  
  
Robin voice started to break. "I know seeing daddy--just remembering that now...I understand. I still feel like that. But I'm happy too...to see you again." Anna kissed her on the forehead and Mac did the same.  
  
Alex looked at the trio with sheer happiness. Yes, they were still getting over tragedy, but they've found eachother. Gabriel sulked around, trying not to look content, but a lovely thought kept springing through his head. A certain letter of the alphabet...  
  
Det. Garcia strolled into the office. "Sorry boss, but the Ramirez situation is going on as we speak."  
  
"Anna, I--"  
  
"It's ok. I understand. I used to have this job."  
  
"And I have to go to mine." Alex said, squinting at her pager.  
  
"How 'bout we all go out to eat when we're free?" Gabriel said quietly. At first they were taken aback, but then they all agreed. Was Gabriel finally coming around?  
  
~Athens, Flashback ~ Even at a drab party like this, Eos and Tendrik Otunde were always up for talking. Tendrik's daughter Cecelia weasled her way out of the idle chit-chat and onto the balcony with a grace beyond her years and disposition. The Greecian air was cool, different then her prior years in England and the complete opposite of her childhood span in Kenya. All this crossed her mind as she looked at the moon. "Can I find a shade of gray that lovely?"  
  
A man approached her, whispering her name. "Cecelia...my Cecelia. This is a pleasant surprise."  
  
Still staring above, she scoffed. "Bollix, you think that I am that naive? I'm not your little nanny's assistant anymore. I'm quite sure you and your little friends have put tabs on me."  
  
"Is that so bad? I saw your paintings and I had to see you." The man touched her shoulder and she flinched. "Let's put the past behind us."  
  
"The only bond we had was our son and he's dead! We should've never been together, I was just another starry eyed girl. But you--you knew better, Thomas."  
  
"I've miss our baby as well. I truly do. I'm a changed man Cecelia. I want you back in my household." Thomas snaked his arm around her as she looked at the floor.  
  
"Get off of me! You haven't changed. You're still pursuing someone the same age as your daughter!" She tries to get away, but he tightens his grip. "It's over, I hurt her. We hurt her. And Mrs.--"  
  
Without warning, someone yanked at Thomas' hair and threw him to the ground. "You can't take a hint, can you? Do three families a favor and leave. Go to your ever forgiving family."  
  
Thomas laughed and slowly got up. "Or else what, Miss Andrada?"  
  
"I could sick Stefan on you. Or Joseph. Or my brother. Tendrik...all respectfull men that could kick your @$$ or hire someone to do it. And let me not forget Junia and Eos; they'll kill you!"  
  
Thomas cleared his throat and strolled away. Cecelia embraced the girl after stifling some sobs. "Marisol...it is so good to see you again." 


	12. Chapter 12

~REVEALING~  
  
~Chapter 12~  
  
~GH~ It didn't take Alex a while to adjust to General Hospital. Alan and Monica knew of her prior accomplishments and were happy to have her on the staff. But sometimes she felt a little uneasy, people were always looking at her. Especially that Amy Vining, when she wasn't using the hospital phone demanding to know where her sister was. One day, she pulled her aside and asked her point blank what was going on. Amy blushed and answered her. "I'm sorry. The resemblence--it's uncanny."  
  
"Ms. Vining, you're just going to have to realize that me and Anna are two different people. Or bollix, look at our hair. I'm auburn, she's honey- brown." Alex laughed as Amy continued to blush. "It's all right, I couldn't believe it myself. Now stop gossiping and do your work."  
  
*** Audrey smiled at Angel as they return from physical therapy. "Angel, you're doing a good job. Soon you'll be able to balance bowling balls on your back."  
  
Angel laughed softly, stopping abruptly when she saw Audrey frowning. "What's wrong?"  
  
Shaking her head, she spoke. "My granddaughter, she's missing--I don't want to trouble you."  
  
Angel put her hair up and flopped onto the bed. "I do specialize in finding missing people. I could help."  
  
"You need to focus on your recovery. The police are on it, speaking of which--" Audrey pauses and looks past the doorway. "Mac's here to see you." Audrey mouthed 'it's going to be ok' and left the room.  
  
Muttering to herself, Angel puts on her robe and tells him to come in. "I've told you everything. Shouldn't you be out there, trying to solve the crime? Sonny was right, you are a Keystone cop."  
  
Mac let her comment slide and spoke softly. "Angel, the cab driver you and AJ spoke of is missing. An intern patched him up and he just vanished. The cab company wasn't much help so that leaves you and the Quartermaine. I'd rather speak to you."  
  
Angel pinched her nose. "G*d, I'm sorry. Here you are trying to help me and I'm acting like a...what would you like to know? It's not like I spoke to him for long, but I could give you a description."  
  
"That's a start."  
  
"Bobby had short, straight blondish hair. A little bit of gray. He was charming, a Leo. Had a thing for Scorpios. Taller than AJ, but so are most people! Oh, how could I forget this. He had an Australian accent." Angel scoffed as Mac went into deep thought. "Are you day dreaming again?"  
  
"It would be in you're best interest to stop with your 'snide' comments. You're description sounded like my brother. He's dead."  
  
"I don't know how many times I'll have to apologize to you. I haven't had the best moments with the police. And I heard from Amy that you haven't, either...In no way did I mean to piss you off. I just thought you were ignoring me. And I won't have that ." Angel got up and extended her hand, as Mac shook it, she smiled. "Not enemies?"  
  
"Not enemies. Angel, when are you getting released?"  
  
"Soon. Why?"  
  
Mac sighed and folded his arms. "There's a surprise for you at your house. What you were going to get at Sharkey's warehouse."  
  
"Mac, you didn't have to--"  
  
"Hey, what are Keystone cops for?" Angel glared at him as he walked out.  
  
*** As Kristina strolled to Jax's room, she read a flyer with an obscure picture of Santa Claus on it. She grinned at slyly put in in her bag. When she entered his room, she noticed a red-head yelling at him. "Jax, what have you done now?"  
  
"V's overreacting, Kristina."  
  
"Overreacting? Alexis is freaking out on the phone, then Stefan says your indisposed, and then I call all around town, never getting an answer! Your secretary should be fired. I didn't know what to think and then I composed myself and called the hospital. I'd hit you on the head, but that would be cruel."  
  
Kristina can't take it anymore and starts to laugh. "I'm sorry--you're a riot! I'm Kristina Carter."  
  
V laughs at herself and shakes Kristina's hand. "V Ardanowski."  
  
"V for Vivacious?" Jax joins in with Kristina's laughter.  
  
"No, it's Venus."  
  
"Well, you know that when the moon hits the seventh house, that'll align with--"  
  
"Oh like I haven't heard that one before. Jax, I'm glad you're ok. I'm going, I need a drink."  
  
Kristina's eyes widen as V leaves. "Is she always like that?"  
  
"Only when she's left in the dark."  
  
"Ah...how are you Jax? Avoiding Alexis' carpet?"  
  
"Are you always this annoying?"  
  
"Do you always have to play superhero? I'm serious Jax, you can be pompous, but I'll always want you in my life."  
  
"That's good to know. Hey, your reference to carpets made me think of something."  
  
Kristina sat closer to Jax. "What?"  
  
"I was wondering if you had ever been on AJ Quartermaine's."  
  
"I'll have you know Jerx, that AJ's intentions are honorable."  
  
Jax snicked as he smoothed back his hair. "Yes and you're a natural red head."  
  
Kristina cackled and punched him on the shoulder. "On that note, I'm going to leave."  
  
Jocelyn waits 'til Kristina leaves her brother's room and enters. "Hi Jax. Remember me?"  
  
~PC Hotel~ Anna played with Robin's hair as they watch tv. "So, are there any men in your life?"  
  
Robin looked down and frowned. "Jason called...to tell me he was with Carly now. He wanted my approval!"  
  
"He's an idiot and a thug. You will find love again, I promise you."  
  
"Stone was the love of my life Mom, nobody can compete with that."  
  
Anna embraces her daughter, thinking of Robert and her daughter's woes. Suddenly the doorbell rang and she went to answer it. "Ryan, I didn't think you'd come."  
  
"You heard that Brayden was gunned down. Ahem, I said I was going to stop by today, so here I am. I wanna know about Duke Lavery."  
  
"I'll tell you anything you need to know." Anna led Ryan in as Robin dashed into the kitchen, swallowing some pills.  
  
"Headache?"  
  
"Something like that."  
  
Anna saw Ryan locking eyes with her daughter and sat him down. "I don't know where to start--"  
  
"Why don't you start at the end. How did my father die?" He said mournfully.  
  
~The Park~ Zoe Covani was the splitting image of her mother except for one feature. Her eyes. They were of an emerald hue. She was a precocious little girl, she understood adults in a way most five year olds wouldn't. Zoe knew her mother was thinking about her father, even though Keesha's face was blank. "Daddy's ok. I know it mommy."  
  
Keesha kissed her daughter on the temple. "I know baby, I know."  
  
*** Laeticia handed Michael the football and sighed. "Look Mr. Quartermaine, I remember how good you were with Michael when I was at the mansion. You don't need my supervision. I'm out, but if you tell Carly--" Laeticia covers Michaels ears. "I'll cut off your balls."  
  
AJ nods as Laeticia leaves. Michael walks closer to AJ and throws him the ball. "Unc--Daddy, wanna play football?"  
  
"You're not too cold?"  
  
"No, the weather's kind of warm because of the cortizone layer."  
  
AJ runs up to Michael and tickles him. "That's ozone, buddy." AJ backs up somewhat and tells him to throw. The ball soars past AJ and into the arms of a little girl.  
  
"Momma, I caught a ball!"  
  
Keesha tells her to throw it back and noticing the man standing before her. "A--AJ?"  
  
"Keesha. What brings you back?"  
  
"I'm working with Ned. I live here now." Keesha patted her daughter on the head and smiled.  
  
AJ chuckled. "Good luck with that lost cause. Maybe this time you won't vanish without saying goodbye. Come on Michael, you're getting sick."  
  
"I am not! You're just trying to get away from that woman like a scaredy cat. And I wanna play with that girl."  
  
"AJ, wait. Please. "  
  
"I can't do this right now. Michael come on, let's get ice cream."  
  
"It's too cold for that!"  
  
" Now you agree with me. Keesha, we will talk, not now, but we will. I promise." AJ stared at Keesha as Zoe gave him the ball and made his exit.  
  
~Melissa's place~ Robert shivers on the couch, drinking Melissa's tea. She leaned against the wall and sighed. "Robert, why can't I take you to a hospital or to your brother?"  
  
"Aunt Yvonne never told you what I did for a living, did she? Well the lass told you my last name was Bedford, so I'm not surprised. What I used to do was dangerous--still is dangerous. I don't want anymore people hurt. I went to the hospital already and no one spotted me, can't go again. Melissa, I've missed you. Our childhood, it was grand, my 'coz' from Chicago."  
  
"Robert, why did my mother lie about her last name--your last name? And why did she not allow us to see eachother anymore? We we're harmless children-- " Melissa hands him some aspirin and leans back against the wall. "I'm sorry that I'm asking you all these questions, but I'm surprised you're--"  
  
"Alive? Well I'm shocked as well. I'm just remembering who am I Melissa. I'm not sure why Yvonne lied, she did have a drug problem, I know that's why she never let you come back to Australia, she was afraid my parents would adopt you."  
  
"I wish they would've, Leo would've had a better life."  
  
Robert begrudgingly put a blanket around himself and walked over to his cousin. "I'm sorry, I forgot to ask about Leo. How is he?"  
  
"He was murdered in prison. By Joseph Sorel's goons, but my ex Roy--he killed him. And now he's in jail."  
  
Melissa sobbed as Robert consoled her. "You know mate, my parents loved you so much. They wanted to raise you and Leo, but they knew Yvonne would never have that. You should've seen how upset Mac and I were when you left for the states that last time. You and Leo were our siblings in every other way. And don't you forget it!"  
  
~The Weathertop~ Florence watched as Kieran talked in his sleep. "Zoe? Zoe? Ok, I'll do whatever you want. Don't touch her!"  
  
Florence finally ran to his side and woke him up. "Who's Zoe?"  
  
"My little girl....Did you contact your son?"  
  
"Yes. My brother too. Marcus doesn't believe your story and took a lot of arguing with him not to bring the squad. When he comes you tell him everything or you'll fry." Florence lets Taggert and Xavier in. She loved both of them dearly but they were so different. Xavier was the sea and Taggert was the earth. But they were the best of friends. "Remember what I said, Kieran."  
  
Xavier sat as far away as possible and Taggert stood as close as possible to Kieran. "Make it good, I have Garcia on speed dial."  
  
Kieran sat down and folded his hands. "It's what I told your mother. I was just a simple business man. I was married and I had a child. Me and my wife were happy. Then I started to get cryptic phone calls and notes. They put me in a trance. I was different. Business started to crumble. My marriage began to crumble. Then the person responsible revealed herself. It was Helena Cassadine. She made me run certain errands, I was under her spell. Then after all that tedious work, she ordered me to kill Anna Devane. I heard a lot about the woman, she doesn't deserve to die so I refused, something deep inside of me still had the courage to say no to her. Then she said that she would kill my daughter Zoe if I didn't do as she said. I agreed, then I escaped when she took me to the Weathertop. I snuck into Florence's room. That's all I can recall."  
  
Taggert sighed lowly and looked at Xavier. "What do you think?"  
  
Xavier blew out smoke from his cigar in Kieran direction. "He's telling the truth, to my surprise. But...there's a slight detail that's wrong. Even Kieran doesn't know what it is."  
  
Taggert patted Kieran on the back. "I'm sorry for doubting you Covani, but that's my line of work--"  
  
"Bollix it, I was protective of my mother when I was your age. Xavier--are you some sort of psychic?"  
  
"I wouldn't say that, but you say that I'm a human truth serum." Xavier hugs Florence and heads to the door.  
  
"Covani, you'll be protected. Nothing will happen to your daughter." Taggert calls Garcia and heads out with Xavier.  
  
Kieran stares at Florence and kisses her hand. "Thank you for believing in me, without being a human truth serum."  
  
Florence smiled, slightly overwhelmed. "Your welcome." 


	13. Chapter 13

~REVEALING~  
  
~Chapter 13~  
  
~Stavros' room in Helena's Lab~ Vanessa pranced around in her robe, throwing grapes in Stavros' direction. "You know darling, I was surprised by your declaration."  
  
Only being covered by a blanket, Stavros pulled her to him. "Why? Is it the age difference? In reality my dear, I'm older than you are."  
  
Vanessa giggled. "I've been with younger men. I just didn't think you were this interested in me." She leaned down and kissed him as a light tapping began to be heard on the door. "I thought you said your mother has relations with Andreas at this hour."  
  
"She typically does, but her manservant has become quite despondent!" He looks to the door, raising his tone. "Mother I am not decent. Would you wait for a moment?"  
  
Stavros motioned Vanessa to the closet and she scoffs. "I don't know why you just don't tell her..." He covers her mouth and puts her in the closet.  
  
"I have my reasons, love." He puts on his robe and opens his door. Glaring, he speaks to his mother. "How can I help you, mother?"  
  
Helena chuckles and walks right into his room. "You can obey me. Even on the topic of women my dear." Stavros sits in his sturdy chair and raises an eyebrow. "I should had this conversation with you when you decided little Laura was to be your bride. Now you're sleeping with Vanessa Courtlandt-- and don't try and cover it up, she's still in this room. I'd prefer it if she'd stay in your closet, I would like to keep my meal... Vanessa is a swindler and the only position she'll have with you is your mistress; she comes from nothing. I can see in your eyes that this upsets you, but you are of royalty. You cannot love Vanessa. She is not suitable. But I know who is. She's younger and more attractive. Skye Chandler-Quartermaine."  
  
~The Park~ Ned and Kristina raced down the hill on his sled, laughing all the way. "So Nedly, who's the lucky woman?"  
  
Ned got out of the sled and wiped the snow off of him. "I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
Kristina scoffed and slugged him in the shoulder. "Yeah right. I've never even seen Jax this happy about a business deal."  
  
Ned sighed. "I'm happy because this business deal helped me make amends."  
  
"Oh? With whom?"  
  
"Keesha Covani--Junior's ex-girlfriend."  
  
Kristina folded her arms and looked at the ground. "AJ's ex-girlfriend's in town, that's news to me. I have to go, something's come up." She bit her lip and ran off.  
  
"And so ends the affair. " Ned said dragging the sled.  
  
~GH~ Amy bandaged Xavier hand and smirked. "How did you burn your hand again?"  
  
"Stirring my witch's brew." He said sarcasticly. As he moved his fingers, Amy began to look depressed. "Don't worry."  
  
Amy fiddled with the masking tape. "What?"  
  
"Whomever's troubling your thoughts...they will turn up ok." Before Amy could speak Xavier walked out and onward. An amused expression appeared on his face as he saw Skye. She was leaning on Jax's door, trying to listen in. "Sometimes a cup against the door helps..." He laughed.  
  
"This really is none of your concern." Skye thought about what she was doing and laughed at herself. Then she realized that she's seen this man before. "You're the guy from the elevator that caught me!"  
  
"Indeed I am. Now if you don't want to fall again, stop leaning on the door." Skye walked towards him as Alexis opened the door. "Didn't I tell you?"  
  
"How did you know?" She said softly.  
  
"By the same force that made you walk away. Tell me, what it is your name?" He slowly moved closer to her, much to the nurse's dismay.  
  
Skye gazed at him and smiled. "Only if you tell me yours..."  
  
"Ah, a negotiator. I'm Xavier Campbell." He extends his hand and Skye shakes it.  
  
"Skye Chandler-Quartermaine." Skye titled her head and smiled. "Now if you excuse me, I have business to attend to."  
  
"More people to ease drop on?" Xavier said smugly. Skye rolls her eyes and walks away laughing.  
  
*** "...And you thought I would be furious at you." Jax laughed, but then his face got serious. "I understand why you left, you didn't want to marry him and our parents should've respected that. They've changed, you know. They're not as horrible."  
  
Jocelyn shifted in her chair and changed the subject. "I like that Alexis, she has a lot of class. You know, I've have read about those Cassadines-- it's a wonder she's sane." Jax nodded as she fiddled with the coral roses on his desk. "I'm sorry about running away, not really communicating with you. You must've thought the worst."  
  
"Actually, I kept tabs on you. I figured when you were ready to see me, you would see me."  
  
"And here I am. There's so much I want to ask you." She peered at something sticking out of the vase. "Like why didn't my baby brother open this card? These flowers are lovely. Ok...I'm opening it." Before Jax could stop her, she riped it open and read it outloud. "'Dear Jax, I'm too shy to reveal who this is, but I can say how deep my feelings are for you. You saved me and I cannot get you out of mind. Even with all that is going on in my life. This has thrown me threw a loop and I needed to express it somehow. Please accept these flowers as a token of my affection.' Jax, you are such a player! Who is this?"  
  
"Honestly Jocelyn, I do not know."  
  
~PC Hotel~ "Anna, please . Tell me how my father died."  
  
"Ryan I don't want to cause you anymore grieve--"  
  
Ryan held her hand and whispered. "I need to know."  
  
Anna sighed as Robin sat down next her. "Okay, I'll tell you. Because of Duke's line of work, he had a lot of enemies. One was Julian Jerome, a crime lord. He shot him and he died in my arms. Anything else you'd like to know?"  
  
He slowly realized how much he hurt Anna by making her relive that. "No, I should go. My head isn't right, right now." Ryan rubbed his head and slowly walked out.  
  
~AJ's Penthouse~ Kristina bit her lip and knocked on his door. He let her in and turned on the lights. AJ was sitting in the dark. "AJ, are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine." He lightly kissed her on the lips and led her to the couch.  
  
Kristina sighed. "Then there's something we need to talk about. Do you know that Keesha's back in town?"  
  
"I ran into her today--How do you know about Keesha?"  
  
"Ned told me. I know you two used to be together and I'd like to know--."  
  
AJ cupped her face. "Shhh. It's just you and me; me and you. And if an ex of your's comes to town, I'll try not to lose my cool."  
  
"Lose? You never had it!" She teased and kissed him longingly. "AJ, are you really all right? You were sitting in the dark."  
  
"I was just thinking about my son and how he didn't even remember me at first. How could he? But it's all right...we'll get to know eachother." Kristina played with his hair and handed him the flyer. "Ho, ho, ho."  
  
"So what do you think? Wanna be Santa's little helper?"  
  
AJ sat up and smirked. "If I'm going to make an @$$ of myself, then you have to too."  
  
"Agreed." Kristina kissed him on the cheek and sank into his arms.  
  
~Ventnor, Flashback ~ Junia Otunde had the look of an eagle as she did her Calculus on the England beach. She would've prefered the Otundes made more trips to Greece, but her mother was so reluctant to take her there. It took near arguements with her step-father Tendrik to visit the beautiful land. Cecelia finished her book and nudged her step- sister. "I guess you have to live here for a while to truly appreciate it....Are doing homework on our vacation."  
  
Junia sighed and flipped the page. "I'm almost done, I'd like to have fun without other things clouding my mind."  
  
"It's not the homework clouding your mind, it's Sotero!"  
  
"Cecelia...go take care of Anna Devane's cousin or something. I have to do my work." Marisol approached her and snatched her book. "Hey!"  
  
Marisol grinned and cradled the book. "Since you couldn't come to Greece, Greece has to come to you." She extends her hands and Stefan approached her. "A little Cecelia--I mean a little bird, told me you and Stefan were amigos."  
  
Junia squealed and gave him a hug. "It's been almost a year! There was a rumor going around that Helena had you locked up somewhere...You two know eachother?"  
  
"Not really. Remember Junia, I only hang out with stiff girls . They're easier to curb." Marisol laughed and Stefan gave her an icy glare. She then saw her brother from a distance and screamed. "Sotero! Catch."  
  
He caught it with ease, running into a nearby cave, Junia was following him every step of the way. "I'm serious Sotero, give me back my book."  
  
"No, you're on vacation. Besides, I want to talk to you. It's about Ariando and Andres." He placed the book on the ground.  
  
Junia gasped. "Are your children all right?"  
  
"They're better than that, thanks to you. You're so nuturing...they can't stop talking about you. I can't stop thinking about you." Junia could barely breathe as he pinned her against the wall. "I never thought I'd feel this way about someone since Marnie left." He kissed her softly and began to tremble. "I love you...you're everything to me."  
  
Junia surprised herself by her declaration. "I love you too." They both smiled and Sotero removed her shorts. "Sotero? I--"  
  
Sotero massaged her breasts and murmured. "I don't want you to think or do. Just feel." He stared at her and she complied. "I love you so much..." Sotero descended to his knees and began to give her the most intimate of kisses.  
  
*** "What is taking Junia so long." Marisol stopped Stefan from walking to the cave. "Is there a reason why you're blocking me?"  
  
"For someone so well educated, you can be bloody stupid." Cecelia laughed.  
  
~The Park~ Keesha made snow angels with Zoe and noticed a father and son throwing snowballs at eachother. The boy threw too high and it the father in the eye. "You little sh*t." He yelled hitting the boy hard in the face. "Everything you do winds up sh*tty because you were a mistake." The man laughed and threw the boy to the ground.  
  
Keesha couldn't help it, her days as a social worker were coming back to her. She helped her daughter up and approached the man. "If you keep on acting like a creep, I'm going to call the police."  
  
The man chuckled at her. "I am the police." The man sucked his teeth and looked her up and down. "I can get away with anything."  
  
After hitting him in the balls with a branch, she started to laugh. "Oh really?" Zoe helped the boy up and tugged on her mother's coat. Keesha's head began to spin. "Zoe--" She collasped.  
  
"Dao, run along you little b&stard. Go get a hot dog or something." His son cried and ran away. "This is going to be easier then I thought."  
  
Ned punched the man, knocking him unconscious. Zoe screamed and Ned cradled Keesha in his arms. "Keesha? Please. Please! Come back to me..." 


	14. Chapter 14

~REVEALING~  
  
~Chapter 14~  
  
~Paris, Flashback ~ After some idle party conversation, Eos hummed some Miles Davis and put Junia in her stroller. Admirers galloped over to get a glimpse of her baby. "Yes, she's angel, isn't she?"  
  
Leah Andrada and her husband Peter cooed over the baby. "If my daughter is half as pretty as yours, I'll be very happy."  
  
Eos grinned. "I'm positive you're child will be gorgeous. Is this your first child?"  
  
Leah's complexion got paler. "Yes. Uh, it just feels like I've done this in different life..."  
  
"I tell you, New Yorker's can be quite peculiar at times." Peter joked. Eos had a good laugh and glanced at the stroller. "Der'mo! Where my baby?" The Andradas had no idea and no one else did either. "She just couldn't have vanished!" Eos gasped for air and ran to the terrace. There stood a gentleman holding Junia. "Give me back my baby!" She spat as she snatched Junia from him.  
  
The man laughed at her slightly. "And they say the French believe in equality...but you're not French."  
  
Eos smoothed back her daughter's hair and looked at the ground. "I thought someone harmed my child. And Greco-Russians believe in equality as well. Not in kidnapping."  
  
"Ms. Valent, the child crawled into me--"  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
"I make a habit of knowing who I'm going to be working with. I'm Tendrik Otunde...the new art dealer."  
  
"It was a pleasure meeting you. I hope your impression of isn't very tainted." Eos stares at her daughter and mutters. "I almost lost her."  
  
"I'm sorry--"  
  
A stern man softly dragged her away. Tendrik looked into the ballroom as sighed as a woman approached him. "A Kenyan man...oh, I haven't been to my homeland in years. You are very refreshing--care to dance? He complied and led her onto the dance floor.  
  
Eos glared at the man as she sang to her baby. "I knew he didn't have the courage to show up. He's always sending family to do his job."  
  
The man cleared his throat. "And why should he? There's serious doubt that he's the father."  
  
"There's nobody else it could be! He is in terrible denial. I wish I was like him, carrying on an affair, but I was faithful. And now he's married to my dear sister and they have children. Please just leave me be."  
  
"She just wanted you to have this, she doesn't want to cause grief." The man hands her a picture of the children. "Would you be anymore content if she aquired him fair and square?"  
  
"No, them fornicating out of blackmail, makes me know that he truly loves me."  
  
"But he loves money more. It's time to go back and entertain the guests. They're starting to worry..."  
  
~The Weathertop~ Florence would've never had believe that she would find a companion in Kieran. The man she first met hiding in her bathroom! Today was different than most, Florence trusted him enough to let him make lunch. "The thing about the past luv, is that if it's never resolved...it'll come back and bite you right in arse." He set the food on the table and spoke once more. "Has that ever happen to you?"  
  
Florence sipped her drink and smiled. "Tsk, I can't tell you any of my secrets." Kieran chuckles. "Unless you tell me one of yours."  
  
"Sometimes it's hard to remember certain things--but I do remember something. Rather disgusting, though."  
  
"I've heard some pretty crude things..."  
  
"At one time I thought my first love, Camillia MacKay, was my half-sister." Florence clears her throat. "I told you."  
  
"Yes, I know. Okay, my mother favored my half-siblings and my step-father so much that she left the country with them and I never saw her again."  
  
"A pity. That what your mother was. A pity. She didn't even deserve to be near your sphere."  
  
"That's kind of you to say, but people always manage to leave me..."  
  
"I won't--too accustomed to the hospitality!" He chuckles again and holds her hand.  
  
~The Park~ Alexis walked around, stuffing her face with popcorn. Another case solved, another victory. Why wasn't she happy? Not even inwardly so. She used to be! Why did that d@mn Sonny Corinthos have to march into her life? As she sat on a bench by the fountain, there was the man himself, his eyes gleaming out her. A part of her wanted him to sweep her in her arms and ravish her on his couch. But, she couldn't let that part of her show, the shield would gone.  
  
Sonny knew even from their distance that she felt uncomfortable, but he had to be near her. She was definitely more than his favorite lawyer. He sat down and she sighed softly. "Alexis...I had to see you."  
  
"Did you get arrested?" She quipped.  
  
"No. I had an urge."  
  
"To do wha--" He cut her off with a kiss that left them both breathless. "I- -I've wanted to do that for a long time..."  
  
"Yuck!" Dao exclaimed as he came out of the bushes. "Can I have some popcorn?"  
  
~GH~ Alex drank her tea as she rested in the lounge. Because of a virus going around, she was on shift non- stop. Finally, she could relax. Alex sat up when she saw Melissa get herself some coffee. "Did Garcia say if they caught that wanker or not?"  
  
Melissa sighed. "Yeah, but the kid's still missing. Thank g*d, Ned came when he did. That poor woman..."  
  
Alex checks her watch and nods. "I better check up on her." She swiftly entered Keesha's room,chart in hand. "How are you Ms. Covani?"  
  
Slightly leaning up, Keesha spoke. "Ned?"  
  
"He took your daughter out for ice cream. Lovely man."  
  
"Dr. Marick, I need to be blunt here. Dao's father didn't knock me out, I just collasped! Is the cancer back?"  
  
"Don't worry Keesha, we looked into that. With your career, personal problems and emotions during the incident--it was just severe stress."  
  
"Thank you, Alex." Keesha puts her fingers through her hair and retorts. "You're going to make some guy very happy!" Alex scoffs as Keesha begins to giggle.  
  
~Anna's place~ Robin woke up on the plush couch in a cold sweat. "Stone..." Even though it was just a dream, she could sense that he was going to tell her something very important. But what?  
  
Before she could answer her own question, there was a knock at the door. There stood Ryan with tears in his eyes. "I need to talk to someone."  
  
"Sure Ryan. Come on in."  
  
*** Ryan had some beer and reclined in the chair. "I thought I was done grieving, but then I loose mother, my baby and now my brother. It just blindsides me--or I dream about Gillian..."  
  
"Ryan, I completely understand. Stone, my first love, died."  
  
"How?"  
  
"He was sick and he died very slowly..." Robin said mournfully.  
  
"I was prepared for her death, one minute she was fine. The next--but it doesn't really matter how, they're both gone. Robin, how did you move on?"  
  
Robin stared at him softly. "It just takes time. You know, looking at you-- I see your father. My friend Lois would say your the buff American version."  
  
Ryan leaned over and smiled. "And what would you say?"  
  
"I might say that too." She gave him a peck on the cheek and whispered. "You'll find happiness again." Ryan gave his thanks and went on his way. Something was happening...something really good.  
  
~Ventnor, Flashback ~ Junia and Sotero chased Andres and Ariando around the house. She hardly ever felt giddy, but Sotero brought out this fire in her. Her smiles stopped as soon as she saw Marnie approach them. Sighing she told the maid to take the children upstairs. "Ah, Sotero! Still mooching off of the Otundes I can see."  
  
Sotero stood infront of his wife and stared at Marnie coldly. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Laughing loudly, Marnie answered. "Didn't the maid tell you that she let me in? I'm here to see my children, they're going to have a little sister."  
  
"And you're going to abandon her just like you abandoned them!" Junia shouted.  
  
"I would be insane if I let them see you!"  
  
"You can't keep my kids away from me." Marnie held her stomache and groaned. "You don't have the right."  
  
Sotero called the ambulance and Junia approached her. "Marnie, are you all right?"  
  
She pushed Junia away and sank to the floor and began to sob. "It's too soon! Too soon...you stole my life!"  
  
Junia put a pillow under her head and whispered. "No, you ran away from this and now that he's happy, you want to be part of his life again. You cannot have it both ways..."  
  
Marnie laughed at her somberly. "You're gonna pay for this, you cultured b#tch. It's too soon!!! Too soon..."  
  
~AJ's Penthouse~ As he massaged Kristina's shoulder, she snuggled against him. "So Kris, how long have you had the writer's block?"  
  
"Hmmm...ever since I searched for my biological family. AJ, I should've told you sooner. I'm a Cassadine."  
  
"The family that nearly froze the world." AJ mused.  
  
"Yup. But I've only gotten to know the good ones."  
  
"This would make you Alexis' sister."  
  
"Is that a problem?" Kristina gave him a dirty look.  
  
AJ laughed and kissed her temple. "She's involved with my enemy. No, I don't see any conflict there at all."  
  
"Only if we let it." Kristina shifted and gave him a lingering kiss.  
  
AJ smiled. "Do I still have to wear that elf costume?"  
  
"Don't be such a baby...it'll be fun! Mikey will get a kick out of it."  
  
As he deepened the massaged, he whispered. "You're really important to me. You realize that, don't you?"  
  
"I do now." Kristina mused.  
  
~The Weathertop~ In the midst of the twilight, memories flooded in Kieran's mind. Some detailed, some vague. There was something very important that he didn't remember, and although he'd never admit it, he was scared, silently praying that Florence wasn't asleep.  
  
Florence awoke from her slumber and saw Kieran sitting in the darkness of the livingroom. Somehow, she felt how he felt. He needed to be held, so she held him. And it felt so good. Kieran turned around and locked eyes with her. He knew what she wanted and he was more than happy to give it to her. "Florence..." He murmured as he gave her a tender kiss. "I want you so much."  
  
"Then you can have me." Kieran pulled her roughly to him and she divested his clothes. As she held his length in her hands, he moaned, trailing kisses against her collarbone. 


	15. Chapter 15

~Ventor, i Flashback /i ~ Anna hugged her good friend Cecelia tightly when she found her in the nursery. She still couldn't fathom that her peer was doing such a good job. Out of nowhere, her cousin was left in there care and poor Nanny MacTavish was getting on in years and could not take care of the precious one on her own. As luck would have it, Cecelia did something drastic and as a punishment, she had to assist the nanny.  
  
After Anna cooed at her cousin, she left for target practice. And Cecelia was left alone in the nursery. Smiling, she smoothed back the baby's hair. A chill swam through her when Thomas entered the room. "Anna might come back. Or Nanny....or Mrs. Devane?"  
  
The man had the look that he always had: arrogance. And he had his reasons. Never getting caught in the midst of affairs, a sweet and simplistic wife and the apple of his daughter's eye. Yes, he had reason. Scoffing, he explained to his latest conquest that all the aforementioned ladies were elsewhere and if they weren't, they could be sneaky.  
  
An idea such as this usually made her blush and run into his arms, but no more. She had grown up quite a bit in the past year and a little bit of Anna's mentality had rubbed off as well. "We shan't. Never again. This is all a sordid mistake...how long can we pass our child off as some long lost cousin?" Anna was so perceptive that it made one wonder if she was really in the dark like everyone else.  
  
Thomas walked closer to her, quite perplexed. They had deceived everyone by letting Eos and Tendrik take her away due to an 'illness' and before she fully recovered, Thomas' sister came in false duress and handed the baby over. Turning her around, he embraced her. It was one-sided to say the least.  
  
"Well, well, well...where is Mrs. Devane?" A fiery red-head spat. "It doesn't matter. I've already figured this whole cousin thing out. Oh, and I'm Charlotte Devane, you're sister-in-law..."  
  
~Melissa's Place~ She had been working nonstop, it seem people were always sicker this time of year. Sure, she loved helping people, but it made her personal life very complicated. Who was she kidding? Her life i is /i complicated! And Roy being out of it made it even more so. Yet the pain of her love being locked up passed and feelings for someone new stirred in her.  
  
As she walked onto the terrace she saw her cousin cleaning his gun. "Robert, is that really necessary?"  
  
Wearily, he placed the gun down and stared at the stars. "Mel--I don't remember much, but what I do know--I should have this with me."  
  
Melissa rested on the railing and sighed. "If you would let me tell you more of what I know or let me contact Mac..."  
  
"I cannot welcome back my family until I know everything on my own."  
  
~The Weathertop~ Kieran smiled inwardly as Florence fell asleep in his arms. This woman helped from great peril and now she had let him love her deeply. Truly. He just wished they had met during a more peaceful time.  
  
Florence's slumber was short lived when the rings from her phone started to blast. Moaning softly she leaned over and answered the phone. "Xavier?"  
  
"Sorry to disturb you, but I have a plan. A little abrupt, but you and Kieran can't be there, with the villians living in the same building."  
  
"And how are we going to leave without Kieran being detected?"  
  
*** "What do you mean Tippy Monroe is backing out? Wha--she signed a contract! Do you hacks even know what that is? Invalid?!?"  
  
"Welcome to Hollywood."  
  
"Welcome to my didgeridoo up your @$$!" Jocelyn yelled and turned her cell phone off. "Mystery men...where are they when you truly need them?" Her frown slowly turned a smile when she picked up a picture of her, Jax and Jerry. "The good ole days..." Out of boredom, she looked out the window and saw something quite peculiar. Her neighbor Florence and a some male were carrying a very large object to their car. "I really don't want to know..." ~The Park~ Alexis gasped when Dao jumped on her lap. "Please...I'm really hungry! My dad didn't let me have lunch, I was bad." Sonny's eyes looked weary as he handed Dao the popcorn. Alexis decided not to speak up, Sonny was of course sensitive about situations such as these. "What's your name, kid?" "Dao Wen, well now it's Dao Williams." Alexis patted the boy on the back and he started weeping. "I'm sorry--" Sonny looked at the boy's hands. The marks he knew well. Dao was most definitely burned... "Who did that?" "I'm not supposed to tell anyone." He sniffed. Alexis tried to cheer the boy up. "You can tell me, I'm a lawyer. Everything you say is conf--I keep to myself." "But what about the big man?" Dao pointed at Sonny. "You can whisper it in my ear." She said softly. Dao told her everything he possibly could. "Dao, we have to take you to the police." The boy sobbed and she shushed him. "There's nothing to be scared about. We'll protect you." ~PC Grille~ Edward stood up and shook Ryan's hand. "No, thank you. Incredibledreams2.com will be a great investment. Lila seems to love the idea." Ryan nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Quartermaine. This means a lot." "Oh, thank my wife. You know, your father was quite the scoundrel." Lila glared at him. "A good one mind you, he had an impact on this town and I think you'll do the same my boy!" Edward and Lila left and Ryan walked around the establishment. He paused for a moment as someone walked past him. She looked so familar. But it couldn't be... "Vanessa Cour--" A mist covered his vision and his mind went blank. When he could see again, Robin was standing before him, looking very concerned. "I'm okay." "In deep thought?" She smiled softly as he nodded. "I'm planning on having dinner with friends, you wanna join me?" "I'd love to Robin, but there's some things I need to look over." *** Stavros and Skye were seated in a very secluded area of the Grille. It was romantic, it an unappealing gothic sort of way. 'Lucien' looked miles away as she lifted her glass. "3 million not a bad start." 'Lucien' clinked her glass with his own and forced a smile. "Something wrong?" Skye slightly put her hand on top of his. Without warning, Vanessa stormed in front of them. "There will be if you don't get your measly hands off of him..." Stavros tried to save face. "Mother--" "Wha--" "Excuse me, Ms. Chandler! Mother, let's talk out on the balcony." Stavros dragged her away. "Vanessa what the h^ll are you doing?" Vanessa chuckled. "'Mother...' how Oedipal! Why am I not surprised?" "You're digressing..." "I can't stand this! Knowing that your goal is to marry this girl." "It doesn't matter because Vanessa, I love you." 


	16. Chapter 16

Taken aback, Vanessa began to stutter. "Y-you...love me?" She scoffed and walked away from him as he nodded. "You love an old, conniving drug lord whose own children want i nothing /i to do with her?"  
  
Stavros approached her and put his arm around her. "I've done worse."  
  
"Like doing your mother's bidding. Have you ever defied her? Ever?" Vanessa already knew the answer and left.  
  
"It was never an option." Stavros left and returned to his table. "Sorry--"  
  
"It's all right. I have a mother that meddles. Besides, you help me stick it to Edward. Now he's investing in incredibledreams2.com. A poor investment at best. How come all of your investments turn out so well?" "It is a gift..." "That you have bestowed upon me. Why?" "Because I have read about your family. And being around them is a good investment." "Ah." Skye began to peer at his ring. "Interesting...a family crest?" "It's more than that. Greater than you could ever imagine." "Such a cocky way to weasle out of my question--" "Family is not my subject!" His eyes began to look menacing. "It seemed like you and your mommy got along. It's getting late..." Skye gathered her things and ran out. "Antoinette...what have you gotten yourself into?" "And I thought your name was Skye..." Xavier laughed as he approached her. "It is! Just not my given name. I thought you didn't approve of eavesdroping on conversations." "I wasn't. Just overhearing and usually for it to be a conversation, two people have to speaking." His amused look faded when Skye buttoned up and wiped sweat from her brow. "Are you all right?" "Some people just get under your skin--" "Hopefully not me." Xavier laughed softly, dreading that it really was him. This woman was intriguing. "Just business." She locked eyes with him and smiled. "In my line of work, I know how cutthroat that profession can be. Forgive me for prying, but if this scares you--why continue?"  
  
"I want respect from my family and being head of the family business would do that. It doesn't matter how anyone made me feel."  
  
"Why wouldn't your feelings matter?"  
  
"Because they never did! So why would it matter now?" Skye hailed a taxi and swiftly left the scene.  
  
After a while, some people walked past him, including Stavros. "Never have I felt such a tainted soul." Xavier shook himself out of his trance and called his sister. "Flo? How are you liking the surroundings? Good. Comfortable? Good. How am I?" He looked down the road, at the cab Skye was in and swallowed hard. "I think I will be all right."  
  
~ i Flashback /i ~ Cecelia didn't know how long she was in her cell. All she thought about was her precious son. It had been so long since she saw natural light, saw anyone.  
  
Suddenly Charlotte entered the cell and looked her up and down. "One would think the dreary atmosphere would become you--"  
  
"Just tell me where Gabriel is!" She sobbed.  
  
"Oh, I'd say he's approximately six feet under."  
  
Cecelia walked slowly over to Charlotte. Shrieking, she strangled her. The guards rushed in and restrained her. "Why? Why!?! Why would kill my little boy?"  
  
Charlotte sighed and cupped Cecelia's tear soaked chin. "I told you i never /i to try and turn the tables on me. Never try to blackmail me. Alex is my daughter in everyway that counts! You tried to f^ck with something special to me, so I did the same to you. Now I am going to let you go, but we will be watching your every move. Understood?" Cecelia nodded somberly.  
  
When Charlotte left the cell, Cecelia's mournful screams could be heard throughout the building.  
  
~The Gatehouse~ Ned opened the door delighted at the sight that he saw. There stood Keesha, looking herself again. Holding Zoe in one arm and a basket in another!  
  
He hated seeing her that way in the hospital. Taggert told him that the creep never layed a hand on her, she collasped on her own. He did inquire about that, but she always changed the subject. Keesha told him not to worry and eventually he stopped. Just as long as she was okay...  
  
After Ned let her in, they set up the meal. Keesha laughed when Brooke Lyn ran in. "I see she's awake..."  
  
"Who's the pretty lady?" Brooke giggled.  
  
Zoe ran up to her. "That's my mommy. Remember? I told you about her when your daddy took us for ice cream." Brooke tagged her and they ran up the stairs.  
  
"Be careful you two!" Ned yelled.  
  
Keesha laughed and flipped through her magazine to a marked page. It was ad of Gia Campbell and the latest singing sensation. "I told you this would work!"  
  
"I listened to you, didn't I?"  
  
"Yeah, you did." She smiled and sat down. "Ned, there's something I need to tell you. I've been putting it off. I had cancer a few years back and that's why I passed out during...that scuffle. Ned I consider you a friend, a very good friend. And I shouldn't have kept that from you."  
  
"Well, you had a lot going on. But I'm glad you told me."  
  
Keesha just sat there, not really sure of what to say. They knew eachother for a while and recently had mended fences. The kids ran back down and Ned tickled them. Keesha was about to join in on the fun, but then her phone ran. Reluctantly, she answered. "Hello? Hey Marcus. Did they find Dao? WHAT!" Ned walked up to her and she put her finger to his lips. "You are the last person to tell me to calm down. How is that boy staying with Sonny Corinthos going to keep him out of danger?" 


End file.
